


The Styles Twins... Can't Fall For Their Charm

by Free_Strings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Fluffy, Highschool AU, Incest, M/M, Smut, Styles Twins - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, fluffy fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, mature - Freeform, threesome? maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Strings/pseuds/Free_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson had to move schools due to family reasons, but luckily he has his best friend Niall Horan to guide him in this new journey. He meets Niall's friends and everything is alright, until two slim, tall and curly boys start to ruin his life.</p><p>The Styles twins are known for their charm, they offer good fucks, either by themselves or together. They are flirts, and players, and they don't care about feelings.</p><p>At least Edward doesn't.</p><p>Harry on the other hand...</p><p>Louis is their new target, and maybe Harry ends up getting too attached to the sassy boy with cerulean eyes.</p><p>-Also, Louis is warned, every single day Niall tells him to get away from the twins, because they will just use him. But Louis, as much as he tries, can't help to feel aroused by the gorgeous boys.</p><p>Even more when he's always receiving compromising pictures and videos of them.</p><p>How will this mess turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_*Louis' POV*_ **

"And that's Millie, and that's Joey, and that's Emi-"

"Niall, mate, I don't need to know the name of _everyone_ " I chuckle.

It's my first day here and Niall is ‘ _introducing_ ’ me. He's a bit... _overexcited_? Yeah, that's the word.

It’s not an everyday thing that one of your best friends switches schools in the middle of the year.

"oh, there's Liam, hey Liam!" Niall waves, running towards this guy.

"hey there, who's your friend?" the tall, chocolate haired boy asks.

"oh, this is Louis, he's new here" Niall shrugs and I return the smile to this Liam guy.

"so you just go and hang out with strangers?" he jokes.

"Niall and I have been best friends for the past three years now"

"oh..." Liam elongates understandingly, "welcome then, Louis"

"thanks" I smile wide as Liam taps my shoulder in a friendly way.

He joined us on the _‘guiding tour’_ through the hallways as they kept talking to me about some teachers when something suddenly caught my eye.

"who are those?" I ask as my gaze lands on two slim, tall figures, both boys with coffee locks and bright eyes.

"those are the Styles twins..." Niall whispers.

"why are we whispering?" I fight a small chortle.

"they are known as the _flirts_ of the place"

"oh..." I nod.

"they are both bisexual and everyone falls for their charm" Liam says, glancing for a millisecond at them.

"everyone?"

" _everyone_ " Niall states with a glare at them, pulling me away with him and Liam.

_Styles..._

**_~~_ **

History class, boring as Hell. Not even twenty minutes have passed and I'm already drifting off.

"could we come in?" a sudden low voice asks after knocking lightly on the already half open door, making me snap out of my sleep.

"Styles, you're late" Mr. Green- _I think that's his name_ \- growls.

"that is why we are politely asking to come in, sir"

"last time boys, next one I'll have to send you to the Principal's office" the old man says whilst he rubs up and down the bridge of his nose.

"thank you, sorry for interrupting" the other one says and everybody falls into a gossiping mess as both boys enter the room.

I see them wandering around, walking slowly through the seats, until one of them stops next to me.

“could I take this seat?” he asks, his voice low and husky and with a hint of flirt.

“yeah, don’t see why not” I smile, earning a small smile from the boy.

I glance at Niall for a second and see him glaring at the boy setting his things next to me. The other one sat next to some chick, but I saw how he was staring at his brother.

The teacher continued with the class, silent for about ten minutes when I heard someone talking to me.

“what’s your name?”

I turn to see the charming guy whispering to me.

“Louis, Louis Tomlinson” I whisper back.

“Harry Styles, nice to meet you” he smiles, holding his hand out for me to shake.

I do and he takes it, but instead of shaking it he kisses the top of it, making me blush hard.

“what’s that?” he asks, taking a look at my copybook.

“oh, nothing” I snap, closing it before he sees anything.

“c’mon, let me see…” he pleads, his green orbs penetrating my blue ones hard.

“it’s nothing really” I say and to my surprise he doesn’t push the subject any further, he simply sits straight and pays attention to what the teacher was explaining.

I shrug it off and pay attention as well, but I can’t help to check on the boy from the corner of my eye, finding him lost in concentration. His brows slightly furrowed as his chin rests on his hand.

 _Harry Styles, gotta get used to it_.

**_~~_ **

“coming with us?” Niall asks me as we try to exit the room after the bell rang, though it was quite hard, considering everyone was blocking the door.

“sure” I say above the chatter.

I suddenly feel a hand gripping me and I turn my head around to see a pair of green eyes staring at me.

“well hey there” the lad smiles flirtatiously.

“um hi” I say, my brows furrowed trying to guess which twin I was talking to.

“saw you talking with my brother earlier”

“oh, um, yeah I guess so” I say, trying to keep my pace up through the bunch of students.

“are you late for something?” he tilts his head forward.

“just- was gonna go hang out with Niall and Liam”

“oh, Horan, nice lad…”

“are you friends with him?”

“oh no…” the guy chuckles, making me stop to totally face him, “he actually hates me,” he shakes his head, a smile on his lips, “and my brother, that’s a fact” he quickly adds.

“why is that?” I ask, resting my weight on the wall, not really caring about going out anymore.

“Louis!” I hear my friend call for me but I raise my hand in the air, signalling him to wait.

“he’s looking for you, I better leave” the boy says, starting to walk away.

“wait, you have to tell me…!” I quickly snap, grabbing him by the arm as I turn around.

“I’ll save it for later, oh and my name’s Edward, by the way” he winks and leaves.

He walks past Niall and smiles at him, only to receive a glare.

“what was all that shit about?!”

“calm down blondie, we were just talking”

“we warned you Louis” Liam steps up.

“I did nothing, he just started talking to me, that’s no harm”

“it is if we are talking about the Styles” Niall _almost_ spits in disgust.

“why do you hate them so much?” I ask, shaking my head slightly.

“they’re just a pair of repulsive little kinky bastards, happy?”

“I guess we should go have some water Nialler” Liam quickly snaps, patting the boy in the back and pulling him out the class.

I’m left alone there, wondering what the Hell. The boys seem pretty nice, and players yeah, but still nice.

_Kinky bastards?_

~~

The next periods were pretty boring seeing Niall was in none of them. Liam was in one, but he had to sit in the other side of the room, leaving me in the front. Every teacher introduced me to the class as the new student. _Simply great,_ but luckily the Styles weren’t in any class either, so I didn’t embarrass myself in front of them, at least not yet.

Miss Coleman was ranting about something I really didn’t care about when the bell finally rang, interrupting her speech. Time for lunch! Which is good, seeing my stomach is killing me.

I try to get out as quick as possible- seeing I was sitting in the front in this class as well- not wanting to get caught between the crowd of students. I end up walking out victorious, but my smile fades once I realise I don’t know where to head.

Perfect.

“you seem a little lost” a husky voice whispers from behind in my ear.

I turn on my heels to see one of the twins. The smile reappears in my face once my stomach stops swirling, the boy is gorgeous, _and there’s two of them_.

I’m sure not many people know that I’m openly bi yet, but I’ve been receiving weird stares from boys the whole morning. I’m sure it was either for being the new kid or because Niall can’t keep his mouth shut.

“um, yeah, sort of…” I chortle ashamed, “could you tell me where the lunch room is?”

“I could show you” prince charming suggests, “but only if you tell me my name” he ends up smirking.

“I really hope you already know your own name” I joke.

“I do, but I want to know if _you_ do” the lad simply says.

“that’s not fair, I barely know you!”

“people distinguish my brother and I by a certain something…” he says, taking a step closer as we stand in the now empty hallway.

“I can ask someone else if you plan on playing games, thank you” I snap sassily, offering a fake smile.

Styles just chuckles, shaking his head slightly as it drops to stare at the ground. I couldn’t focus on the clothes, because despite talking with both boys today, they are both in uniform, as the rest of the students; white buttoned shirts, blue ties and jeans- _skinny jeans,_ in this case. I just sigh and turn around in order to find someone else, Niall will kill me if I go late.

“it’s our eyes, Louis” he mumbles, but I still could hear him.

“how is that even possible, aren’t you identical twins?” I ask in disbelief, still not turning to face the guy.

“we are, but Harry’s eyes are either green or blue- _ish_ , green most of the times, whilst Edward’s are always a mixture of both” he explains as he takes two steps towards me- I could tell by the footsteps. “Now, won’t you tell me my name?” he whispers in my ear, making my skin tingle as his low voice fills me.

I can feel one of his hands down on my lower back, the other on my jaw and his fingertips travelling to my chin, taking it in two fingers to slightly turn my face.

I look back from the corner of my eye. Thanks God everyone’s having lunch. The only thing I can see is the mysterious twin’s chin. I try and raise my view to his lips, plump and slightly parted as hot breathes escape them.

I opt for slowly turning around, facing the lad. My light blue orbs find the boy’s green ones and I bury my stare in them.

I think I got lost in them, because just now I notice his slender hands on my hips, holding me closer to his figure. But at least now I know who he is…

“ _Harry_ ” I state determined with a sigh, though I still have my doubts in the back of my mind.

Half a smirk appears on the twin’s lips as his eyelids fall shut.

“congratulations, lunch room is that way” he mumbles two inches away from my face as he points forward with his index finger before he drops it to my hip again.

“thank you” I smile, my own hands on Harry’s forearms, bare as his shirt is rolled up his elbows.

We stay like that for some seconds, staring at each other’s features and before I know it we are less than an inch apart. Harry leans in and grazes his lips against mine, not kissing but _teasing_. He hovers his lips opposite mine, making me stiffen under his grip.

“won’t you go have lunch?”

My eyes dart open and involuntarily stop when they spot the bright green pair staring back.

“I-I uh…”

“I can show you the way, or, we can continue were we stopped…”

Harry’s words are swollen as he keeps brushing his lips against mine, making my limbs feel like jelly.

“y-you could show me the way” I say in one breath.

Niall and Liam warned me about these boys, and there must be a reason for that. They might be good looking and all- _fuck, they are irresistible-_ but still I gotta be strong.

“alright” he states, “let go”

I furrow my brows when I realise that my grip was still firm on his forearms.

“oh, sorry…” I mutter and hear him chuckle, “c’mon, lead the way”

“as you please” he smiles and starts walking through the empty hallway. “Will you follow me or do I have to drag you there?” he smirks once he turns around to see I’m still standing there.

“you’re impossible…” I simply chortle, quickly trotting to stand by his side.

“I’ll take that as a compliment”

“take it as you wish”

“a compliment, that’s what it was” Styles winks.

“if you say so…” I whisper and he just chortles.

There was a moment in which we both kept walking, silence taking over until I feel awkward enough.

“why does Niall hate you?”

_Way to break the tension Tommo._

“who told you that?” he snaps, still looking forward.

“Niall himself, and your brother” I end up admitting.

“why were you talking with Ed?”

“is it forbidden?” I chuckle, searching for his gaze.

“I rather have you talk to me”

“it’s sort of the same thing, anyways” I shrug and he hits me playfully. “Hey!” I snap, hitting back, “you still didn’t tell me why Nialler hates you”

“ask him”

“already did”

“already know then” he spats bitterly.

“he just told me you and your brother are _‘a pair of repulsive little kinky bastards_ ’, I quote” I try not to laugh.

“well, there you go” he sighs.

“is that true?”

“Niall just couldn’t cope with us” he shrugs innocently.

“what do you mean _‘cope with you’_?”

Ok, I’m starting to get confused here.

“if I like you enough, you’ll soon understand” he says, finally connecting gazes.

“why don’t you just tell me?”

“where’s the fun of it?”

“in me knowing what the fuck goes on with you and your brother”

“gossip is quick in this institution, if you want to know so bad, might as well ask anyone”

With that he winks, leans forward and pecks my lips.

“and now you will just leave?” I ask with furrowed brows when he turns on his heels and begins walking away.

“Niall wouldn’t like to see you with me, he’s right there”

I turn around and see we are a few feet away from the lunch room. I turn back to Harry but he was already gone.

_Dammit._

“oi, there you are Tommo!” Niall burst out, calling me over to his table.

Liam was with him. By his side there’s a really hot chick, wavy brown hair with bright skin. His girlfriend? She’s clinging to him… This other girl was sitting with her, she has ginger short hair and green eyes- _just like Harry’s_ \- and two more brunette boys I don’t know.

“hey” I half smile, still thinking of what just happened.

“you alright?” Liam asks as he moves, making space for me between him and Niall.

“yeah, I’m fine”

“where’s your launch?” blondie laughs.

“oh, um, I’m not hungry” I sheepishly say.

“alright, whatever you say Lou” Niall taps my back and keeps talking “These here are Josh, Dan, Jenna and Callie” he states, pointing at each person by order, “guys, this is Lou, the lad I talked about earlier”

They all smile and say a ‘hey’ whilst I just nod with a fake smile. It’s great to meet new people, don’t get me wrong, but the Styles are taking over my mind, especially Harry.

**_~~_ **

“had a good day?” my mom asks once I get home.

“yeah, perfect”

“hey what happened?” she asks, worry in her voice as I groan.

“nothing happened, I’m just, stressed I guess… it’s not nice to change schools” I sigh, half of it being true.

“it’ll get better love, did Niall guide you through?”

“yeah, more than he should” I half chuckle and she smiles.

“there we go” she says, pecking my cheek.

I smile and tell her that I’ll be in my room. I get there and slump down on my bed, thoughts about the Styles roaming my mind.

Harry kissed me, he _actually_ did kiss me.

Why would he do that if we barely know each other? I mean, we just know our names, nothing more, other than the fact that  Niall hates him and Edward because he couldn’t ‘cope’ with them.

I get my laptop and search for each of the twins on Facebook.

I first type in Harry’s name, a user catching my eye and so I click on its name. There’s a picture of the curly boy with green eyes I saw today, his face serious as he stares up. It’s actually taken from a lower angle, and so I can see his nostrils and the size of his nose properly. I can see his cheekbones, and his lower lip outstanding before I catch those green eyes, illuminated by the golden rays of the sun below a slight frown.

It’s a really nice picture.

Okay, it says he studies at Niall’s school, that he’s single, that he was born February 1st, 1996 and that he’s interested in both men and women. Oh, and he works at the new bakery four blocks down from here.

Interesting…

All of his pictures are similar to his actual profile one, that is, him being in a natural place, or with some pose, a landscape as background… he seems to be very passionate about nature and photography. My doubts being cleared when I see his likes. He seems to be very passionate about reading and writing too and he likes Literature a lot, as well as Drama.

I type in Edward’s name and soon a similar guy pops up.

His profile picture is him with Harry, both hanging their arms around each other’s waists offering a smile to the camera as they seem to be in a camp out.

They are both exactly the same, oh my God. There are tiny, tiny differences, but in a quick glance you could say you’re seeing double.

His information is basically the same as Harry’s, only adding a grocery store to the job space. His pictures are not that captivating either, it’s just him smiling at the camera, or selfies… nothing out of normal, but he still looks gorgeous.

I go to his likes and see a couple of movies, a couple of books… he’s much more interested in football, which is a plus, seeing I love football. But that’s all that catches my eye.

Should I add them?

Probably not, Niall and Liam would kill me if I did…

I put on some music and scroll through my feeds when minutes later there’s a small sound, signalling I have a new notification.

A friend request, actually.

And it’s Harry’s.

Damn.

Should I accept?

I accept him, it won’t do no harm, will it?

Seconds later there’s a beep and I see Niall is talking to me.

**Niall Horan:** _“WTF LOUIS?!?!?!”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“um… ?”_

**Niall Horan:** _“u fuckin added him?!”_

Oh, I see what’s wrong here.

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“calm down blondie, there’s no harm :D”_

**Niall Horan:** _“yea there is, u will regret it Lou! >.<”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“can’t you tell me wtf is going on with them? Why do you hate them so much?”_

**Niall Horan:** _“they just want to bang u, after that happens they will barely notice u, happy? :(”_

Oh…

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“together? xD”_

**Niall Horan:** _“actually”_

Holy shit.

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“how do you even know that?”_

There’s a moment of silence, in which I don’t see the ‘Niall is typing…’ thingy.

**Niall Horan:** _“happened to every1 that got with them, including me”_

Hold the fuck up, Niall?!

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“WHAT?! YOU BANGED THEM?!?! :OOO”_

**Niall Horan:** _“yea, not proud :$ But still, I told u every1 falls for them”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“you’re gay?”_

**Niall Horan:** _“NO! XDDDD But I slept with them yea, I guess it was just a phase… idk”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“Niall James Horan slept with TWO BOYS?! TWINSSSSSSSS?!?! XDDDDDDD”_

I was totally _not_ expecting this.

 **Niall Horan:** _“stfu, I’m not gay, nor bi or whatever, it was just the spur of the moment and will never happen again, and you shouldn’t let them hurt you”_

Ok, you know Niall is being serious when he doesn’t abbreviate his words anymore.

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“I’ll be careful ;)”_

_“Louis! Dinner’s ready!”_ I hear mom call from down the stairs.

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“gonna go eat, bye Nialler :)”_ I type in, not waiting for a reply.

I trot downstairs, leaving my facebook page open absentmindedly and taking a seat by the table next to my sister Lottie.

Charlotte, but Lottie for short. She’s one of the four I have, the oldest one as well, being just fourteen.

Everything was silent, despite the slight sound of people munching on their food as the girls soon arrived to the table. My dad is late again, probably working.

Around five, ten minutes into dinner my phone rings in my pocket, catching everyone’s attention.

“sorry” I mutter once I fish it out of my back pocket and see I’ve got a new message from an unknown number.

Weird?

“Louis, baby, do you really have to text whilst we eat?” my mom says, slight annoyance in her voice as I lower the phone to my lap.

“sorry mom, it’ll just take some seconds” I reassure her as I take a mouthful of pasta and open the message, revealing a picture.

I start to choke when I see it, hiding the phone between my legs as Lottie begins to hit my back.

“Louis! What happened?!” I hear my mom ask, worried.

“n-nothing” I say, coughing, “nothing, I’m f-fine” I say, taking several sips of my water as Lottie sits back down.

“are you alright Lou?” Daisy, one of my youngest sisters, _a twin, ironically,_ asks me with such innocence it hurts.

“yes,” I say once I recover, “I’m good love”

“did something happen? Who texted you?” my mother asks and I hesitate for a second.

“nothing happened, don’t worry” I say, looking back at my phone, making sure Lottie can’t see.

There’s a picture of none other than one of the Styles twins, apparently giving someone a _blowjob_. The angle is from above, letting me see his wide, bright green eyes staring intently at the camera as he sucks a pale dick.

A _pale_ dick? Oh my God, this must be Edward…

My breath hitches in my throat, and I excuse myself from the table before rushing upstairs, feeling suddenly tight down there.

I stare at the picture again once the door is closed and locked. These can’t be the Styles, there’s no actual way they’d do something like that; but Niall said he’d slept with _both_ of them, and that they hook up with people _together_ … but they interact with each other?

Those green eyes… they’re staring shamelessly at the camera, knowing they’re being photographed. His lips moulding around that cock perfectly, being plump and swollen and perfect. His nose is barely an inch away from the guy’s- _Edward’s?_ \- low abdomen, letting a slight part of the shaft reveal. His curls are falling heavy on his forehead, as normal I could say, but there’s a messy look on them that makes them seem different.

_Damn._

Just then I opt for putting my phone on my nightstand and go to my laptop again. I have two new messages.

One is from Nialler, saying _‘bye Lou, ttyl :)’_ and the other one is from Harry, surprisingly.

**Harry Styles:** _“hey :)”_

I smile, feeling my cheeks burn for a second before remembering Niall- _and the picture._

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“hey, sorry was having dinner :S”_

I can’t help to feel a bit guilty, seeing he probably thought I didn’t want to talk to him or something, the message was sent around ten minutes ago.

There’s an immediate beep and I click on Harry’s little chat window.

**Harry Styles:** _“it’s fine ;) Had a good first day?”_

Yes, because finding out I’m probably the new target of two kinky, sexy twin brothers who had slept with one of my closest friends and then made him feel like shit is pretty good.

Note the sarcasm.

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“good I guess, ha”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“good :D”_

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“I talked with Niall, he told me why he hates you and your brother so much…”_ I type in, and I regret it, thinking back of the picture.

 **Harry Styles:** _“oh, and what did he tell you?”_

I hesitate for a second before typing in my answer.

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“he said he’d slept with you both, and then you never gave a shit about him :(”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“can’t deny it, but the problem was with Edward, he was the one who wanted Horan, I was in just for the first encounter :P”_

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“first? Were there more? :O”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“plenty! But all with Edward, I wasn’t involved”_

Okay, so there’s a twist in the story.

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“so Edward considered him a fuck buddy?”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“basically, he wanted that”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“but I know he ended up liking him way too much to keep up with him”_

Um…

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“mind explaining?”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“look, Edward wanted to date him, but with the one condition he could carry on hooking up with people and with me”_

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“I see why he hates you”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“he hates ME because I’m Ed’s brother, and he hates Edward because he got too jealous”_

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“of you because you got to be with Edward whenever you want? ;)”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“no xD because Edward continued hooking up with people together, he got jealous of all of the people ‘taking his place’ I guess”_

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“why do you hook up with your brother anyways? #Weird”_

**Harry Styles:** _“there’s something about it that makes the whole thing better ;) ;)”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“a kink? xD”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“you could say so, yes :)”_

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“you’re dirty”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“people love it”_

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“do you love it?”_

There’s a silent moment before the ‘Harry is typing…’ thingy appeared, and then it disappeared, and then it appeared again, and it disappeared again, and like that it went for about a minute.

 **Harry Styles:** _“I don’t complain about my brother, don’t like being with whoever wants a good fuck though”_

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“then why do you do it? -.-”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“don’t know, got used to it I guess”_

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“you should stop if you don’t like it, it’s not nice being labelled as a dirty slut”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“heeeey! :’(”_

Aw.

 **Louis Tomlinson** : _“sorry, but I’ve been in this school for one day and already heard horrible things about ‘The Styles’ ha”_

 **Harry Styles:** “ _if only people actually knew me…”_

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“are you sure you’re not making me feel pity for you so you can bang me and leave me like you did with Nialler? ¬¬”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“I’m sure, yes, I’m not always a flirt as you can see, I wouldn’t talk to you about this if I were to flirt”_

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“touché, sorry”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“it’s fine”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“:)”_

**Harry Styles:** _“did you get the picture?”_

Oh shit.

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“so it was you huh?”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“it was actually Edward, he told me he’d send it to you”_

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“why?”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“did you like it?”_

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“I asked you something”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“I did as well ;)”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“that’s not fair, answer curly”_

**Harry Styles:** _“curly? Like it babe”_

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“can you answer me please?”_

 **Harry Styles:** _“for your benefit love, it’s your turn”_

Ugh, shit.

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“maybe…”_

My phone rings from my bedside table and I gulp before reaching for it, seeing I have a message from the same unknown number.

 **Louis Tomlinson:** _“I won’t open it”_

**Harry Styles:** _“I know you will”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“I won’t”_

**Harry Styles:** _“I know you will, you won’t resist it”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“why do you even send me these, I don’t want them”_

**Harry Styles:** _“you do, you didn’t complain today at midday”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“that’s not the point, there’s a difference between wanting to be with someone and wanting to see pictures of that person sucking his brother’s dick”_

**Harry Styles:** _“are you saying you want to be with me?”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“you seem to be someone really interesting, yes, but I won’t be up for being used for your little fetish and then forgotten like it happened with Niall and I bet a lot more people”_

**Harry Styles:** _“that hurt, I wouldn’t ignore you… you seem to be pretty interesting as well ;)”_

Cheeky bastard.

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“I mean for your pictures, you seem to be interested in nature and photography don’t you? Saw your likes”_

I feel like a creep.

**Harry Styles:** _“I know, I meant that as well, you like drama too”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“yeah, I love it, Niall told me about a Drama Club at school, should I join it?”_

**Harry Styles:** _“well, I’m in it, you should totally join it :P”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“funny”_

**Harry Styles:** _“and plus, you are not like those people who abbreviate everything they write ha :D”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“I hate it, thanks God you’re not one either :)”_

**Harry Styles:** _“thnx god ur not 1 either*”_

**Harry Styles:** _“just joking”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“you’re such a comedian Styles, who would’ve thought… ;)”_ I chuckle to myself before he answers.

**Harry Styles:** _“still you won’t see the photograph…”_

Why can’t he just shut the fuck up about it? I won’t see it, ever.

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“I don’t think you should be sending me these…”_

**Harry Styles:** _“but… we spent a whole hour taking them today :(”_

Fuck.

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“you took them today?”_

**Harry Styles:** _“affirmative”_

Why is the Universe playing with me like this?!

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“why would I open it?”_

**Harry Styles:** _“you know what, I’m not begging, do whatever you want :)”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“thank you, I’ll decide later if deleting the message or something”_

**Harry Styles:** _“do as you please, I’m gonna go for pizza with Ed, good night Louis”_

I frown slightly at this, I really wanted to keep talking with him…

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“sleep tight curly :)”_

**Harry Styles:** _“will dream about you sexy ;)”_

**Louis Tomlinson:** _“of course you will, ha :P”_

**Harry Styles:** _“of course I will”_

And with that he goes offline.

Well, nice little chat…

I look at my phone, resting guiltily on my bedside table. There’s the alert of new message on the screen, but still I won’t open it, I mean I-I can’t!

Well why not actually? They boys are attractive, aren’t they? See a simple picture will do no harm.

I take the phone and a deep breath as well before opening it, revealing yet another picture.

This one is from Harry as well, his mouth still around Edward’s cock, but not deep throating him like in the first one, this time he’s just got his lips wrapped around the head. His eyes are half closed as Edward seems to be taking a handful of his fringe, probably pulling him into bobbing his head.

The picture is taken from the same angle, so they were probably taken by Edward.

I can’t help to feel a bit jealous of him, having Harry at his service whenever he wants…

There’s another ring, alerting me of anther message.

Same unknown number.

I sigh shakily before opening it, revealing a picture of Harry licking the very slit of the head, this one being red and swollen, shiny from precum and saliva. Harry’s eyes are focused on it as there’s a big hand resting on his cheek lovingly.

Though I know it’s just lust.

I start feeling utterly uncomfortable inside my jeans when another message appears.

I open it quickly, not thinking, and seeing the new picture. This one shows Harry licking the shaft, revealing the size of Edwards dick- which is quite impressing to tell you the truth.

His eyes are looking up, probably staring up at his brother as he sins.

Fuck him, and his brother, and their little fetish. Niall was right, they _are_ kinky bastards.

I start to touch down there, undoing my jeans and palming my hard member through my boxers.

Not even a minute later there was another message, which I open eagerly.

This time I can see Harry by the tip of the cock’s head, his mouth pressed against it in a kiss as cum covers his lips. There are white drops on all over his chin and even some on his nose and cheeks. Edward probably jizzed all over his face.

I feel the precum leaking, trespassing the material of my grey boxers and I rub my thumb along the slit of my own dick through the fabric, becoming extremely tight.

I hear my phone ringing once again and I groan, opening the new message.

It’s not a picture this time, it’s actually a video.

Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn…

 _“is it recording?”_ I hear one of them ask as the camera takes different angles, probably being taken properly in Edward’s hands.

 _“all done, start”_ he whispers, and apparently he was setting the camera in a desk or a tripod, seeing it’s not shaky as if someone was grabbing it and it gives me full view of a double bed.

There’s the sound of shuffling, and soon Harry appears, in nothing but his jeans.

He winks at the camera before joining his lips with Edward’s, who appears from one side in jeans as well. They are both kneeling in the bed, their bodies joined as they are being recorded.

The kiss is heated, tongues battling for dominance, making it look super dirty. Their hands roam each other’s torsos, Harry’s head falling to the crook of Edward’s neck, kissing and lapping as he slowly goes lower and lower, reaching for his nipples. He takes one in between his teeth as he fumbles with the other between his fingers. He presses a wet kiss to each f them and peppers Edward’s abdomen with kisses before undoing his jeans, pulling them down in one go. He buries his face in Edward’s bulge, making me groan silently in the back of my throat. Edward is caressing his curls, lolling his head back when Harry finally slips his boxers down to his knees. He doesn’t hesitate to take the hard member in his mouth, licking all over it as he bobs his head slowly at first but at a steady pace in soon seconds.

 _“fuck Harry”_ Edward groans, making _me_ groan as I slip my hand inside my boxers.

Suddenly Edward pulls Harry’s head away and stands just to disappear behind the camera. Harry is staring at him with a contorted face before his brows shot up and his mouth drags an _‘oohh…’_.

The camera quickly changes angle as Harry’s figure becomes bigger and bigger, the camera getting closer and closer and soon it is just above Harry, like in the pictures.

 _“suck”_ Edward commands and Harry does as told, bobbing his head until he’s all the way around his brother’s shaft. _“Like that babe?”_

Harry moans, closing his eyes for a moment before gagging, causing Edward to moan audibly. He composes himself and keeps moving his head back and forward, his blown pupils never leaving the eye of the camera and soon he’s taking just the head in his mouth, kitty licking the slit like in the pictures and I lose it.

I grab my rock hard dick and begin to pump up and down at a steady pace, the ache of it being enough for me not to give it proper attention.

Harry soon is taken back by Edward’s hand, which is now giving the saliva coated cock a few tugs before strings of white land on Harry’s face,  his mouth hanging open to capture some in it. Curly takes the dick in his own hands and kisses the tip of the head, smearing the remaining cum around it and his lips before licking them and swallowing.

At this point I’m pumping furiously, rubbing my thumb along the slit of my swollen head every few seconds.

 _“hope you liked it Louis, good night”_ he smirks and winks at the camera before joining his lips with Edward’s for some moments before the video is finished.

My breath hitches in my throat when I see him and I find myself cumming in my fist. I give my softening dick a few more tugs and throw my phone to the side of the bed, panting heavily.

These boys will be the death of me.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

I wake up the next day in a mess of stickiness.

Right, the Styles’ messages.

Ugh, they are just unbelievable.

How can someone denigrate itself that much? I mean, it’s disgusting!

Not exactly disgusting, I did jerk off to them- _God that just sounds so wrong_ \- but tell me the truth, would _you_ do it? Would you send pictures and videos of yourself with somebody else to yet another person?

I wouldn’t, that’s for sure. Even less if it was with my fucking twin brother.

I get out of my bed and rush to my bathroom, getting in the shower to wash off all of the guilt. It doesn’t help, I’m still feeling terribly guilty, but at least I’m not sticky anymore.

I get dressed in my uniform, changing from the torn blue jeans from yesterday to skinny black jeans and black Converse. I don’t think it’ll do that much of a difference either way. I fix my hair, grab my stuff before going downstairs and pick an apple for breakfast.

“won’t you have proper breakfast, love?” mom asks from the kitchen, making some tea.

“sorry mom, had a shower and now I’m late” I silently hiss and she shakes her head with a smile.

“good luck baby”

I kiss her cheek and leave, getting into my car and driving as fast as possible.

I get there and enter to my first period, Mr. Cole shooting me a half glare as I excuse myself for my late coming.

I scan the room for a seat and find one a bit in the front. I spot Liam near and he shoots me half a smile with a nod. I smile back, setting my bag on the floor and taking my copybooks out.

**_~~_ **

“hey Lou” I hear Niall approaching as the break time starts.

“hey Nialler, what’s up?” I say, instantly remembering what Harry told me about blondie and Edward.

“nothing much, trying to see if I can ask Vicky out” he shrugs and I look over at the bleach blonde girl, who now has purple hair?!

 “wasn’t she blonde?” I ask, my brows furrowed.

“yeah, but she dyed her hair last night, we were Skyping whilst she did it” he says, a faint smile on his lips.

“I know she’ll say yes right away” Liam says, taking a sip of his soda.

“I know”

“sorry, _Mr. Charmer_ ” I joke and Liam laughs, causing Niall to roll his eyes.

“I’m the one who doesn’t want to ask her out, people have told me that she kind of has a crush on me” he says, his ears turning red.

“then give her a chance” I shrug.

“I don’t know” he shrugs, his view falling to the ground.

“unless there’s somebody else…” I sing song, looking away but see from the corner of my eye how he glances at the two slim figures at the cafeteria, by the name of Styles.

“it’s not that, I-I just don’t really like her like that, I see her like a great friend”

“whatever, you know what we think” Liam says, giving him a reassuring tap on his shoulder as the bell rings for us to go back to class.

“see you at lunch” Horan says and Liam and I chortle when we see Vicky rushing to his side, probably going to the same class.

“do you think she has a chance?” Liam asks me as we walk in the class.

“I don’t know, I think he likes someone else” I say, setting my bag on the last row of seats but Liam gets his arm grabbed when he’s about to sit with me.

“um hi, Louis right?” a brunette girl  with curls asks me, holding a loose grip of Liam’s arm.

“yeah… you are?” I ask, my brows knitted together as to why Liam is smiling.

“nice to properly meet you, I’m Danielle,” she smiles warmly, “either way, can I steal Liam from you this period?”

I look at her with high brows and then at Liam, and seeing him fighting a grin was enough for me to nod my head.

“sure, just don’t get too distracted you two” I smirk and she blushes, taking him to the front.

I bet that that Jenna girl who was all over him yesterday will be pissed when she finds out.

**_~~_ **

The bell to the final morning period rings and I rush towards the door in order not to get mobbed like yesterday.

Niall and Liam were in other class, leaving me in a room full of unknown people for the last two periods.

As I make my way through the halls I spot them both with Danielle and Vicky, so I just pick up pace and reach them in seconds.

“hey” I smile, standing by Niall’s side.

They all ‘hey’ me back and I wiggle my brows when Niall sees me, knowing I’m referring to him and Vicky.

He tries to hide a smile and just nudges my arm before stepping into the wide cafeteria. I don’t see Jenna around, meaning it won’t be a stressful midday.

However, it didn’t take long for the atmosphere to tense.

“well hello there guys” an enthusiast, familiar voice echoes through the table as we eat.

 _Shit_.

“fuck off Edward” Liam seethes, shooting him a stern look.

“I’m not up for a fight, there are no more free tables, and yours isn’t full” Edward states and when I turn to check if he was telling the truth or not I catch Harry staring at me, sending me a wink.

I turn back to my food, ignoring him. How am I supposed to face him after last night’s messages?

“I think he told you to fuck off” Niall glares.

“hey, don’t be rude,” Vicky starts, “if the rest of the tables are taken, why can’t they eat with us?”

“I don’t think it will do any harm” Danielle adds and I roll my eyes.

Innocent girls. They probably don’t know about what happened between Nialler and the twin.

“is that a yes?” Ed asks with a mischievous smirk and Niall just groans.

“fine” he mumbles.

Danielle moves slightly closer to Liam, whilst Vicky jumps towards Niall, leaving me in the middle of both boys and practically opposite the Styles as they sit between both girls.

“so, how are you girls?” Edward asks and the girls smile.

“I’m good” Danielle smiles, along with Vicky who just nods.

“any boy stealing those hearts?” he smiles flirtatiously.

They both giggle, making us all chuckle, except for Niall. Danielle looks at Liam and smiles, shrugging her shoulders as if saying _‘I don’t know’_. Vicky on the other hand rests her head on Nialler’s shoulder for a moment.

“Niall invited me to go for an ice cream next Saturday” she smiles at Edward, sitting straight once again.

I see how Niall stiffens and how surprisingly Edward’s smirk falls into a simple line.

I catch Harry looking at me and he shoots me a shocked gaze, which I return.

“oh yeah? That’s lovely” Edward then simply says and stuffs his mouth with his sandwich.

Awkward.

 Minutes pass by, and Liam, Harry and I find ourselves talking about the next football game against another school. I didn’t know we had matches with other schools, that’s so cool.

Whilst  we talked Danielle heard carefully, she’s a cheerleader and she says she will be cheering for Liam all the time.

As for Edward, he’s been staring at Niall and Vicky all the time. Both are way too close for his liking apparently, and Niall also glances at him every so often.

“I heard they are tough” Liam says, eating some more of his pasta.

“you’re in the team, aren’t you?” Harry asks him and Liam nods. “Edward is too” Harry tells me and I nod.

“and you’re not?”

“I’d rather watch to be honest, I’m not very good with the ball” he admits, blushing slightly as he takes some more of his mashed potatoes in his mouth.

“I could help you, if you want” I suggest, regretting it instantly as Niall steps on my foot.

Probably he doesn’t want me near the Styles. He hates them way too much.

Though I still think he likes Ed.

“uh…” Harry blinks his eyes, his brows high in surprise, “sure, why not? I think I’ll- what?” he smiles but soon frowns when Edward starts to touch his mouth right out of the blue.

“sh, you’ve got mashed potatoes here” the twin says, rubbing his thumb along the edge of Harry’s mouth.

“oh- I, thanks…” he mumbles.

“yeah, well…” Edward drags before painting Harry’s lips with more mashing.

“hey!” Harry frowns, raising his hand to wipe the food off his face but Edward grabs his arm before he’s able to.

“let me do it” he _almost_ whispers, but we could all hear.

Just like that he cups Harry’s face and starts to lick the food off his lips.

_Oh._

“woah” Danielle chuckles, along with Vicky.

“disgusting” Niall mutters, looking away.

“hey-” Harry tries to complain, a frown clear in his forehead but Edward keeps on lapping at his mouth.

“uh guys, everyone is staring” Liam tells them when Harry starts to kiss back, his mouth now fully wiped off.

Niall nudges my arm, but I ignore him, my eyes trained on both figures in front of me.

Memories of last night rush into my mind and I’m only awaken by the sound of Edward apologising.

“sorry, couldn’t resist” he says and I blink my eyes before seeing him staring at Niall.

I look at my blondie and see him looking down at his lap, Vicky trying not to giggle as well as Danielle.

I look over at Harry and see he’s flushed a dark shade of crimson, looking away but instantly connecting his eyes with mine, sending me a wink.

Weird.

It’s only when I slightly shift closer to Niall to rest a hand on his thigh for comfort - _because I’m not fucking stupid, that hurt him -_ that I notice a growing problem inside my jeans.

“um, excuse me” I say a bit all too quick before standing up and rushing to the bathroom.

I lock myself in one of the toilets and just curse for being so freaking turned on by that.

They obviously noticed, they can’t be so blind.

I’m such an idiot sometimes.

**_~~_ **

First period after lunch was boring. Vicky and Danielle were in my class but they are not the same as the guys.

Now second period I hope is a bit more interesting, knowing Harry will be there.

The bell rings and I walk back to class, leaving Niall and Liam to walk to theirs. I really hate the fact that we don’t have as many classes together, it sucks.

I see Harry sitting in the back beside an empty place right in the corner. He catches me staring and motions me to come over, which I do, because I wouldn’t stand another period of boredom.

“hey” he smiles.

“hi” I smile back and sit down, taking my copybooks out.

Mr. Green didn’t hesitate to start the lesson, getting his marker and announcing we should copy fast because he’s planning on writing two boards today.

Great.

“why did you run away at lunch?” Harry whispers to me.

“I had to go to the bathroom” I simply say, hoping he buys it.

“right after Edward kissed me?”

I turn my head in his direction just to catch him smirking.

“he didn’t kiss you,” I begin, “he practically ate your face out” I snort a laugh as I talk low.

“correct,” he chuckles just loudly enough for me to hear, “but you enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

At that I turn back to the board, seeing the words and writing them down on my copybook.

“not one bit” I say bluntly, _lying_ , though.

“and you didn’t enjoy the pictures either?” he asks and I can _feel_ him smirking as he speaks, his voice giving it away.

"I don't want to talk about this"

“so you liked them” Harry smiles triumphantly.

 “I didn’t see them”

“oh, I know you did”

“I didn’t”

“you did”

“I didn’t”

“you so did-”

“I didn’t-”

“and you _oh so_ enjoyed them… along with the video” he adds quickly, cutting me off and I groan.

“fine I did see them, doesn’t mean I enjoyed them”

“of course you did” he smiles, sitting straight and scribbling down notes from the board.

“you’re a little bastard, y’know?” I tell him in a joke-ish voice and he just shrugs, the smug smile still plastered on his flushed face.

“I might be, but you like it”

“I don’t like being around bastards to be honest” I say, and his face falls a bit.

“what about being _inside_ them?” he smirks, making me get the pun after short seconds.

"can't you stop being like this for a second?"

"where's the fun then Louis?" he smirks and I groan, focusing on my work.

 

**_~~_ **

It’s been a little more than a week since I first stepped into this new high school. Everyone’s faces are familiar, but still I don’t quite talk much to other people that are not Nialler, Liam, Dani and Vicky.

Dani and Liam are officially together, and I haven’t seen that Jenna girl around that much since the school found out the new football captain was taken. And Niall and Vicky have been going on dates, but still they aren’t official.

Oh and the Styles.

The Styles… they’ve been sending me lots of stuff throughout this week, and every single time I do get turned on by them.

They are simply gorgeous, and even if Edward is a dick, I can’t help to feel uncomfortable down there each time a new picture or video arrives at my phone’s inbox.

I swear these boys are not amateurs, they know their shit. They do so many things…

I’ve got plenty of pictures of them sucking each other’s dicks, giving each other rim jobs, and videos of them fucking.

The day before yesterday I didn’t receive anything, but my satisfaction was taken away when last night I received a video of Edward fucking his brother with a freaking vibrator.

_“ugh Ed…!”_

_“tell me, tell me how much you like it…”_ Edward breathes in his ear, the camera probably resting on a tripod as it is way too close to the bed, giving me full view and sometimes is being taken in Edward’s hands.

 _“I-I, ugh, I fucking love it, more, please, Ed… oh fuck yes!”_ Harry moans way too loud, arching his back off the bed when Edward changes the settings to a higher level and starts to pound into Harry’s seemingly tight hole with the wide vibrator.

It. Was. Too. Much.

I won’t keep up with this. It might be good as Hell, I might love being their new target because it flatters me that they think of me when they wank- _I’ve got freaking videos of them moaning my name as they jerk each other-_ but today I’ll tell Harry to stop, to stop sending me those because I won’t put up with them.

He’s in my first period, and I take a deep breath before entering the class and searching for a seat at the back.

The class soon starts to fill with people, and finally the curly mop of hair appears between the small crowd.

“hey Lou” he smiles once he spots me.

“hey” I smile back, a bit too nervous.

We’ve been talking these days, like normal friends- _if I can call him a friend-_ but still, even if he sounds or looks or acts like a normal lad he sends me that stuff…

It’s like two different people.

“what’s up?” he asks casually as he takes his notebooks out.

“actually… I wanted to ask you to stop sending me pictures and videos of you and your brother…”

Well, that was a bit forward.

He looks at me blankly and then blinks his eyes, a blush creeping up his neck.

“I didn’t send you anything”

“oh you didn’t? Then what is this?” I ask, fishing my phone out of my pocket and opening my inbox.

I give him the phone and he just blushes hard as he scrolls through them.

“I-I, I didn’t send them…”

“Harry-”

“it was Edward, and it’s probably because he knows you’ll tell Niall, and that will make him jealous” he glares at his identical twin, who is sitting in the front row, next to a pretty girl.

“I wouldn’t tell Niall, ew” I fake shiver, making him chuckle, “but you let him record you”

“that’s just for fun… at least for me…” he says, writing down the words from the board.

“tell him to stop sending me this kind of thing because I’m really sick of it, it’s wrong”

“but you like them…” he says, frowning slightly.

“that’s not the point, of course I’ll find it… y’know, exciting,” I whisper lower than we already were talking, “but you can’t keep sending me them…” I say, carefully for him to understand.

“but where’s the fun of-”

"the fun is in me seeing if you're only a fucking kinky pervert or an actual person, with feelings and opinions"

Harry stares blankly at me, but closes his eyes after a few seconds with a sigh.

"I do have feelings, I do feel attracted to you, and I do get jealous when you're around Ed, or any other person for that matter, so yes, I am a person, happy?"

"I know you're a person Harry,” I sigh, “but please, just show it if you ever want to be with me"

"y'know what? I'll take you out for dinner" Harry blushes, a dimpled smile showing off as he fiddles with his fingers behind his back nervously.

I snort a laugh at that, my mouth ajar, "you're unbelievable"

"is that a no?"

"when?" I try to hide my smile.

"tonight, it’s Friday anyways"

"alright, pick me up at eight" I say, raising my brows and tilting my head a bit.

"it's a date" he smiles, showing off his dimples once again and his seemingly perfect denture.

I’ve got a date with Harry Styles.

****

**_~~_ **

 

“see you tonight” Harry winks as he and his brother walk by the guys and I on the hallway.

I simply smile at him, hoping Niall didn’t hear, but it seems luck’s not on my side.

“Louis, please don’t say you already fell for it” he practically whines/groans as Danielle and Vicky chortle.

“we are just going on a date” I state nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders as I hear the girls gasp.

“you’re-”

“yes” I cut them off and see how their eyes grow wide.

“well, I’ll tell Bella you’re gay then…” Danielle sighs, catching my eye.

“I’m not gay, I’m bi” I correct.

“still gay”

“hey” I frown at Vicky and she just covers her mouth.

“sorry, I didn’t mean it like an offense” she quickly says.

Aw.

“it’s okay, and Bella?” I frown, not recognising the name.

“she’s a friend of mine who thinks you’re way too hot and she wanted me to see if you’d like to go out with her or something but-”

“he’d be pleased!” Niall starts but I punch his arm weakly.

“tell her I’m very sorry” I say and Dani smiles sympathetically.

“I’ll do, and good luck with Styles” she smiles brightly once more and I turn to leave.

“thank you! I’ll tell you all the details gurl!” I drag in a pronounced American accent and a very girly voice, just making them all laugh as I walk away.

I get home in a couple of minutes. I park my car in the street as my mom’s got hers in the garage and simply walk inside the house.

I say hi to her and my sisters, my dad at work as usual, and grab an apple.

What should I wear? Where is he taking me?

Wait, I think he doesn’t know where I live…

Just like that I get my laptop and search for his name on my Facebook chat list. He’s offline, but Edward is on…

I won’t risk it though.

I click on Harry’s name and soon the little window appears, letting me send him what will be a private message with my address.

_“Hey, I live four blocks down the bakery where you work at, house #386 :) xx”_

And, send.

Well, I’ve got three hours ‘til date time, what to do?

I could have a shower, but then I won’t be fresh in three hours, ugh. I’ll shower later. I could go for a walk, but what if I come home late? Nope, no walk for me.

I guess I’ll just procrastinate on the computer-

“Louis, love?” the sound of my mother’s voice echoes through my room.

“yes?”

“can you help me with the chores please? Lottie is not feeling well”

“uh, sure, I’ll be down in a minute” I sigh.

Today’s Lottie’s turn to do the house chores, but oh well, at least it will keep my mind off things for the next couple of hours.

 

**_~~_ **

 

“I gotta go mom, can I shower already? I don’t want to be late” I groan as I hang up the clothes with her.

“go where?” she asks in shock.

“I-I, at Niall’s, to study” I lie, trying to sound casual.

“this late in the evening?” she frowns. “You can tell me Louis”

I sigh, I guess it won’t do any harm telling her.

“I’ve got a date”

“ohh!” she drags, “I can’t believe it, two weeks in and you already got a date?!” she beams.

“yeah, well, I’ll go shower-”

“who with?”

“alone?” I chuckle, making her close her eyes and shake her head.

“who are you _going out_ with? A boy or a girl?”

“a boy” I say, a bit nervous.

I can be out, but the topic is still a little awkward with my parents. They do accept me, though it is still hard for them to recognise their only son likes dick.

“oh… well, go shower then, you don’t want to look like a sweaty pig” she smiles crinkling her nose and  I sigh.

“that’s what I’ve been trying to- ugh, forget it” I laugh and she joins as I walk back in and to my room.

I leave my phone and earphones on the bed and get my towel and so I finally step into the bathroom.

Moments later I’m out and pondering at what to wear.

What to wear…

He won’t take me to a fancy restaurant, that’s for sure, so no suit, no tie, not buttoned up shirt-

Actually…

I start to search through my wardrobe and finally spot what I was looking for.

I get a white, simple shirt, this being a little translucent- _just a little_. I grab a pair of clean black skinnies and a jean buttoned up shirt.

I put boxers on along with the clothes, leaving the shirt wide open and rolling the sleeves up to my forearms.

I get my black Converse from the corner of my room where they sit with my guitar and put them on, careful not to get my jeans dirty when I sit on the floor.

I grab my deodorant and raise my shirt to spray it all over my torso, because silly me forgot to put some on before getting dressed.

I put a tiny bit of cologne as well and style my hair in a type of quiff, but seeing my fringe is way too long for a proper quiff I choose to leave it hanging to the side a bit and not slicked back.

That’d be just, weird.

It’s a new look, meaning it is a risk, but no time to change it back now.

Just as I contemplate at myself in the mirror, checking little details, my mother’s voice rings in my ears.

 _“Louis, Harry is here!”_ she calls and I blush, listening to his name coming out from _her_ mouth.

I compose myself and walk downstairs, seeing Harry talking with my mom in front of the open door.

He looks… _very nice_. He’s wearing a pale buttoned up shirt, but buttoned just up to his chest, revealing a chain that has a cross hanging from it. He’s wearing black skinnies like me and a pair of white Converse. His hair is styled in kind of a quiff as well, but still his curls are poking out, which just makes him look casual and different- _good different_.

 He actually looks so good I’m questioning if he’s actually standing in my house.

“hey” I smile at him as I finally step on the floor.

“hi” he smiles back, _charming._

“Louis, remember- what did you do to your hair?” my mom asks and I see how Harry tries to hold back a laugh.

“I’m trying something new” I simply say, hopefully avoiding my embarrassment enough.

“I like it, it looks good” Harry says politely and my mom smiles.

“well, if you like it then there’s nothing I can do about it,” she chuckles, “don’t come home so late, yeah?”

“don’t promise anything” I say as I try to walk past her and through the door with Styles.

“Louis-”

“don’t worry, I’ll bring him home safe” he shoots her a smile and she sighs, smiling.

“have fun boys” she says and closes the door.

“sorry for that, she’s so annoying” I chuckle and he joins me.

“I like her, she’s very nice” he says and I see him smiling smugly.

He walks towards a black car parked right behind mine and opens the passenger door for me.

“gentleman” I mumble and I see him smile. “So, where are you taking me?”

“well… you’ll have to wait and see” he says cheekily, and I try not to smile as he climbs inside with me.

“you’re not going to murder me, are you?”

“am I that predictable?” he pouts and I laugh. “Never heard anyone laughing when told they were being murdered” he says seriously and I turn to him.

“Uh…” I begin, staring at his serious face.

“I’m just joking Louis, calm down,” he sighs, chuckling, “do you like amusement parks?” he asks nonchalantly.

“bastard, you scared me for a moment, and yes I do” I smile, laughing a bit at myself.

Harry wouldn’t harm a fly.

“good, because I’m taking you to one” he smiles.

“weren’t we going for dinner?”

“so now we are not allowed to eat in a park?” he cocks a brow and I shake my head.

“whatever you say, Styles” I smile at my lap and he hums in response.

Minutes later, occupied by the sound of popular songs on the radio, we arrive at the main park of the city.

I’m about to step outside the car but Harry rushes to my side, opening the door for me.

“thank you” I smile and he nods his head.

“so, where first?” he asks me, his hands behind his back.

“wherever you want” I say, a bit too flirtatiously and he raises a brow.

“okay, follow me”

 

**_~~_ **

It’s been around two hours since we got here, and it’s been nothing but fun being with Harry.

We got onto many of the rides, and he even won me a medium sized teddy bear at one of those games in which you have to knock down bottles or whatsoever.

I thought it was a bit girly, but I couldn’t resist choosing it when he asked me what prize I wanted.

“well, we’ve got only one ride left” he says and motions to the Ferris wheel.

I smirk and start to run off towards it, hearing the guy complaining about me running off like that, _‘that’s not fair!’_.

We wait in line once curly catches up with me, and soon enough we are up in one of the seats.

 I look over, catching him staring down as the wheel starts to rotate.

“you nervous?”

“I’m not very fond of heights” he admits.

“but in the other rides-”

“it’s okay, really” he cuts off with a smile and he looks relaxed once more. “It’s only that we just raised from the solid ground, it still kind of impresses me…” he says, flushing a light shade of pink.

“awww” I drag, grinning at him as we still feel like floating up in the seat.

I stare up at the sky, now darker than before and with a few stars already there, shining bright.

“this is really nice, Harry… thank you for bringing me here” I smile and soon the wheel stops. “Oh my God, we stopped at the very top of it!”

“yeah…” he mumbles.

“that’s luck”

“well… I might or might not have talked with the guy and asked him to let us stop up here” he says, looking away. “Sorry for ruining your little hope”

“I’m still very lucky for that, thank you” I say and genuinely smile at my lap, feeling the butterflies in my stomach when Harry turns back to me.

He stares at me and I can’t help to stare back, his arm behind my back as he rests it on the back of the seat. I shift closer, as well as him, and our faces stand a bare inch away from each other. He stares down at what seem to be my lips, which I lick out of instinct. I look down at his, parted slightly and licked as well.

He leans in and brushes my pair with his plump one, making me remember my very first day at the new school when he did just this at midday.

I focus back on the present and opt for closing the gap between us, _finally_ giving him a proper kiss.

It is sweet, our lips moulding together in perfection as the lights of the park and stars illuminate the area. I rest my hand on his cheek and I feel him smile against me, making me do the same.

Soon the wheel starts to move once more, but that doesn’t make us stop. We move our lips gently, simply savouring each other and eventually pulling away for air.

When we do I caress his cheek slightly with my thumb, two dumb smiles on our faces as the ride comes to an end.

Once we are back down Harry offers me some candyfloss, which I can’t quite reject because I love candyfloss.

He got a blue one for me and a pink one for him and paid the lady before we start to walk towards his car.

The ride home was silent, but no words were needed as we ate and listened to the catchy songs on the radio, occasionally singing along and then laughing at ourselves.

Minutes later he parks his car behind mine just like when he got here in the first place, not turning it off though.

“don’t you want to come in for something to drink?” I offer, seeing we just finished eating the sweet cotton-ish candy.

“I’m good, don’t worry” he reassures me.

I stare at him intently, taking in his pretty face.

 “thanks Harry, I really had fun tonight” I smile involuntarily.

“me too…” he smiles, “see you on Monday” he simply says. 

I see how he becomes a bit nervous under my constant stare and I chuckle a bit before shifting closer to him and kissing his lips.

I pull away and smile, having him peck my mouth again but I deepen it before he can pull away.

I cup his cheek and tilt my head just enough to graze my tongue along his bottom lip and he lets me in, allowing me to explore his mouth as he fights for dominance.

Just as he poses a hand on my waist and we become a bit closer a voice interrupts us.

“Louis…?” I hear my mom calling from the door.

We both jump out of our skins at that, chuckling when we find my mom standing in the doorstep with her arms crossed and trying to spot us in the dark.

“sorry” I say, still chuckling a bit.

“it’s alright, goodnight Lou” he says and pecks my lips before I climb out the car with my teddy bear in hand.

“night Harry” I smile wide before closing the door and walking towards my mother.

Just as she kisses my cheek Harry drives by and his horn makes a sound before he disappears in the lit street.

“he brought you home safe and not very late, just as he promised” she smiles wide and I blush.

“yeah…”

“had fun?” she asks, poking the bear in my hands.

“lots, actually, he took me to an amusement park” I say, smiling a bit too much.

“that’s really sweet” she awes, walking inside and I follow.

I kiss her goodnight and walk towards the bathroom, soon out and to my bedroom. I get out of my clothes and finally throw myself on my comfy bed.

 I feel like one of those teenage girls in movies… yes, that’s how ridiculous I am.

Seconds after I try to fall asleep my phone rings in my bedside table. I take it in my hands and see it’s Harry’s number, probably another filthy picture.

How can he send me one after we just came from a really nice date? That’s quite rude to be honest.

I click it open though, because curiosity is stronger than me but I’m shocked to see Harry smiling at the camera, his cheeks flushed.

There’s a caption that reads _‘Goodnight Louis, sweet dreams :) xx’_ and for the first time, I reply back.

 _“Night Harry ^^”_ I write and take a picture of myself, my head resting on my pillow and a smile on my lips, because yes, it’s just fair that I send him a picture.

He’s actually really sweet, what a pity he has this dirty side.

 

**_~_ ** **_~_ **

 

I'm awaken by the sound of my phone ringing in my nightstand. I rub my eyes with one hand as I get it, checking the time.

It’s almost midnight, and Harry is calling.

“wha…?” I drag sleepily once I answer it.

 _“I couldn’t sleep…”_ he mumbles on the other side of the line.

“why not?” I try not to sound so sleepy.

 _“Edward is still not here, and he doesn’t answer his phone…”_ he says, and I can hear his breathing, which is heavy.

“hey, calm down, he’s probably out partying or something…”

_“yeah, I know, that’s why… he can get really drunk and what if he drives here drunk? Ugh, Louis I-”_

“don’t you know any of his friends?” I ask, trying to swallow a yawn.

 _“I called Zayn but he doesn’t answer his phone either…”_ he sighs.

“well, don’t worry, he’ll come around love”

Did I just call him ‘love’? I mentally slap myself for that, stupid me.

_“you called me love”_

I so know he’s smiling, probably smirking, his voice tells.

“sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

 _“it’s fine, I like it”_ he says and well, at least he doesn’t sound so worried now.

We keep talking for a few more minutes about nothing really, just lame chatting.

“but that woman though” I chuckle, remembering a lady who was dressed in black and had her lips painted a bright red, looking terribly ridiculous with high heel stilettos, which made her fall when she was about to climb in one of the rides before us.

 _“yeah, that was- oh there you are, thanks God”_ he sighs suddenly.

“is Edward there?” I ask hopeful, hearing Harry so nervous isn’t that nice at all.

_“yeah he is, I gotta go-”_

_“who are you talking to?”_ probably Edward asks.

 _“just, uh…”_ he drags, not answering and making me frown.

 _“it’s Louis, isn’t it?”_ I hear the similar voice asking and Harry’s breath against the phone starts to pick up pace.

“you alright?” I ask as there’s a short silence.

 _“yeah, I gotta go, bye”_ he simply says but there’s the sound of a what seems to be a slap and a short cry after it.

“Harry?” I ask, worry in my voice.

_“I told you to stay away from him, you cunt”_

_“s-sorry”_

“don’t be sorry Harry, what the fuck?” I ask through the phone, not loud though because my sisters are surely asleep.

 _“I’ll teach you a good lesson_ ” Edward’s voice says distantly, sounding threatening.

Harry lets out a rushed _‘no, please, Ed, wait-’_ before the sound of another slap echoes from the other side of the phone.

“Harry? Harry?! What the Hell is going on?!” I ask frantically, trying not to be so loud but my nerves get the best of me.

_“no, leave them on, Edward, let go off my shirt!”_

_“shut up already, I’ll make you see who is boss here”_

_“Ed…”_

I swear I hear that name in a whimper.

“Harry? What’s going on? What is he doing to you?” I ask a bit too quick out of fear.

_“I’ll teach you how to obey”_

There’s the sound of a door being slammed shut, and Harry’s pleads for him to ‘stop’ are continuous until I hear another slap sound along a small cry.

 _“I’m sorry Louis…_ ” Harry then mumbles against the phone before a startled cry fills my left ear, making me jump.

“Harry!” but the line goes dead.

I try to call back several times, but it seems Edward is not letting him answer, or he probably turned the phone off.

What the actual fuck?!

 

**_~~_ **

Weekend was a pain. I went out with Niall and Liam, both of them scowling at me for actually going out with Harry.

I don’t get it, he’s so sweet and nice…

I didn’t get a single picture or video from the Styles, which is good.

Also, Harry didn’t answer his phone, and didn’t answer on Facebook each time I caught him online.

Weird enough?

Monday came around, and having my first period with Harry will let me have a word with him.

But my thoughts change once he sits in the front when he spots me in the back, ignoring me completely.

I call for him but he says nothing, doesn’t even move.

I let it slide for the period, but as soon as the bell rings I fly out of my seat and towards him, facing him completely.

“tell me what’s wrong” I state, crossing my arms in front of him, blocking his way.

“there’s nothing wrong” he says blankly.

“Harry… I know you enough”

“listen, can’t talk right now-”

“you can never talk, you are always ignoring my messages… I see Niall was right after all this time” I frown, coming to realisation.

“no he wasn’t- ugh,” he sighs, throwing his head back, “okay, he was right, now leave me alone” he says, pushing past me and walking away.

That’s not possible, there’s something wrong, _I can feel it_.

Just as I’m about to walk in search of Nialler and Liam I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"heard you went on a date with Hazza" a voice says from behind me, sending chills to my spine.

I turn on my heel to see Edward with an angry face.

This isn’t good.

"um, yeah..." I say, a bit scared of his stern expression.

"don't you dare transform Harry into a cute boy, because he's not," he says between greeted teeth, "we don't date, we fuck, clear? Leave it or take it"

Just before I can come up with a comeback he leaves, walking away and disappearing in the mob of people filling the hallway.

So _that’s_ what’s wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Louis was wearing for the date is what he wore at 1DDAY *one of my favourite outfits tbh*
> 
> Sorry for not enough action on this, but there'll be loads in the next chapter!
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack for this chapter is 'Nouveau Parfum' by Boggie. I read the translation and I can relate it to Harry in this short story :)
> 
> Also I was listening to it whilst writing the smut and holy shit, you have to listen to it whilst reading!

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

It’s Thursday, meaning it’s been four days since Harry stopped talking to me.

I kept stealing glances at him, and caught him staring back a couple of times, quickly turning away and ignoring me once again. I’ve been trying to talk to him too. I called him, texted him and tried chatting with him on Facebook, never getting a reply.

Edward has been making out with two girls since Monday, and always somewhere close to where Niall and I are, along with Liam and the girls. For some reason, I’m not surprised one of the girls is Jenna, the one who had been head over heels for Liam not too long ago. Niall tries not to stare, but I always see how his face falls when Ed is around, and Vicky is starting to notice too.

It’s lunchtime, and the guys aren’t here yet. I asked Noah where the Hell they were- knowing he was in last period with them- and he said that Mr. Patricks had told them to skip lunch because they were messing around.

It’s doesn’t surprise me, ever since Dani and Liam started dating they are always sitting together, giggling and touching… As for Niall, well, he’s Niall. Vicky probably managed to get in trouble because of him.

It seems I’ll be eating alone today.

I walk to a table a bit far from the rest, next to a wall. I start to eat my fries, one by one, when suddenly I spot two curly heads walking around. My stomach makes a flip at the sight, _not a good flip_.

Edward is walking with Jenna under his arm, hang around her neck as Harry seems to be the third wheel.

But what makes my eyes widen is that when they walk a bit closer I get to see Harry’s face properly, showing off a forming bruise on his cheekbone.

A frown makes its way into my face as I stand up and walk towards them.

“what happened to your face?” I ask, my voice firm as he looks down.

“get out of here” Ed states, glaring at me as he pulls Harry by the arm.

“fuck off Edward” I say and he turns around, Jenna portraying a scared expression.

“no, _you_ fuck off, he clearly doesn’t want to talk to you,” he says harshly, facing me completely, “right, Harry?” he asks, turning slightly to him who stands behind his barely taller brother.

“y-yeah…” he chokes out, eyes fixated on the tiled floor.

“I still don’t know what happened to your face…” I say to Harry, ignoring his rejection.

“c’mon” Ed mutters and drags his brother with him, Jenna following behind.

I take a few steps behind them but stop when Harry looks at me over his shoulder, and that’s when I see it, see his red, watery eyes.

I frown and shoot him a sympathetic look, biting my lower lip not to make a sound. He sighs and lets Ed take him away.

**_~~_ **

That afternoon after school I tell my mom I’ll go for a walk, and that I might bring some cupcakes for the girls on the way back. She lets me, kisses my cheek and warns me not to come home late. I reassure her I’ll be fine and leave.

Luckily she didn’t bring up the fact that I’m going for my usual walk in skinnies and not sweats, but I don’t complain.

I walk down my street, ignoring people as I try my best not to run when I finally spot the bakery a few feet away. I take a deep breath and step inside, quickly spotting green, dull eyes.

A sweet smell invades my nostrils and a warm feeling hits my skin. It’s really cozy in here, I could stay for a little while.

Harry’s behind the display cabinets, full of cakes and different pastries, along with biscuits and croissants. He’s zoned out, his eyes wide as he stares down at the wooden floor.

“hi” I say, trying to get his attention.

He suddenly looks up and blinks his eyes, looking down once more before replying with a simple, “h-hey, how can I help you?”

I take in his appearance. He’s wearing a headband over his wild curls, keeping them in place and showing totally off his forehead. He looks adorable, and the lovely pinkish apron he’s wearing makes him look so innocent. But at the same time he looks terrible. He’s got slight bags under his eyes, he looks tired, and the bruise just makes me frown.

“well, you could tell me why you have a bruise in your face…” I shrug, burying my hands in my jacket’s pockets.

“sorry, we don’t sell explanations” he states bitterly, making me frown.

“is Edward here?” I whisper to him, looking around in search of his living photocopy.

He shakes his head, a bit too quick, looking all nervous.

“he works at a grocery on the other side of town” he mumbles and I nod.

“then why don’t you speak to me?”

“I’m at work, Louis” he states harshly, looking up at me with narrowed eyes.

“yes, but it’s my only chance to talk with you, you keep ignoring me…” I end up mumbling and I hear him sigh as I look down at my feet.

“I’m sorry Lou,” he whispers, “it’s just- yes, baked today, how many do you want?” he suddenly asks me, his voice louder as he speaks casually.

I frown at his sudden mood change but then spot a lady staring at him, probably the cashier, seeing she’s apparently counting some money and she’s walking towards a small but high bench behind a counter.

“oh, uh- I’ll take six cupcakes, please”  I say, shooting him a half-hearted smile.

I turn back to the lady, seeing how she’s focusing back on her work. Harry sighs lowly, shaking his head.

“sorry about that”

“it’s fine, I told my mom I‘d take some cupcakes home anyways” I shrug and he smiles. “Add one more, please” I say, smiling brightly.

He does as told and hands me the bag of coloured cupcakes.

“thanks, and Harry…” I take a deep breath, “could you stop by mine when you’re done here?” I half whisper to him, leaning over the shiny glass a bit.

“I-I don’t know-”

“please?” I beg, widening my eyes and pouting exaggeratedly.

He sighs, deeply, and lets his head hang before replying.

“fine, I’ll see what I can do”

“great! I’ll see you then” I smile wide, giggling a bit when I get a small smile out of him.

I walk towards the lady and pay her, waving at the blushing boy once more before leaving.

I really hope he can come over, I really need to talk to him and find out what the fuck is going on.

I soon reach my house, the girls jumping on me as I announce I’ve got cupcakes.

I give one to each, including my mom and go up to my room. I get my laptop and glance at the time, knowing Harry won’t be here in a while, if he appears at all.

**~~**

 

_“Louis! Harry is here!”_

Suddenly I jump out of my bed. I’ve been procrastination on the laptop since I got here, and that was two hours ago. _Wow._

I stretch a bit and make sure to look decent before going down the stairs, seeing my mother talking with a smiling Harry.

“you came” I smile at him as I walk over.

“yeah…” he shrugs a bit.

“I’ll leave you both to it, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything” my mum states and I motion Harry to follow me up the stairs.

Once in my room I close the door behind me, pressing my back against it.

“I like your room” he bluntly speaks, looking around with an amused expression.

“thanks- what? No, no time for this, tell me what’s wrong” I snap, crossing my arms against my chest as he takes a seat on the edge of my bed.

“uh…”

“why have you been avoiding me Harry?” I ask, my voice a bit softer.

“Edward…”

“what is he doing to you…?” I ask, unfolding my arms and taking a step closer to him.

“h-he’s, nothing, don’t worry-”

“did he do this to you?” I barely whisper, bringing a hand to his cheek and tracing my thumb along the now darker bruise.

He simply nods slowly, closing his eyes as his brows knit together, “he says I shouldn’t talk to you”

“I’m the one who shouldn’t be talking to you, but here I am” I joke, but he doesn’t react.

“he’s been hurting me, Louis… I couldn’t take much more, so I decided to simply stop”

“stop?”

“talking to you, you’re the reason he’s been behaving like a dick lately” he mumbles, fiddling with his fingers.

“he’s always a dick”

“Louis…” he warns sternly.

“fine, but, why?” I ask in shock and disbelief.  What have I done to him?

“he doesn’t want me to fall for you” he lets out in a sigh, looking away, “but I think that’s already happening”

My brows shoot up at that, my eyes widening.

“you… you have a crush on me? Like, a real crush?” I ask, a bit forward, but not wanting to get my hopes up.

“isn’t it obvious?!” he stifles a laugh. “Ever since I first saw you. God, Louis, you’re so… you’re gorgeous, and you turned out to be a pretty nice boy. It’s hard to find nice and gentle people nowadays, but you are, and you are passionate, and funny, and a bit of a sass queen-”

“ _excuse me?!”_

“you know you are, point is, Edward noticed, and he steals my phone, and sees the messages, and everything, and then he beats me up, or fucks me against my will-”

“h-he… he raped you?” I ask, full concern on my voice as I sit beside him.

“I hate calling it _that_ , he just, he says he’s the only one who I can have feelings for…” he states, his voice low and raspy.

“Harry that’s rape, and sick, to be honest”

“I know… I told him I could never have a relationship with him, but he’s not interested in that, he says that he’s the only one who can receive love from me. Love like, sibling love, it’s not real love- well, it is, but not-”

“I got it,” I cut him off, “still sick”

“sorry…” he mumbles, playing with the zip of his brown jacket.

“you shouldn’t let him take control over you like that” I say, tucking a curl behind his ear.

“but I want to, I want to keep fooling with him, I just want to be with you as well, but he doesn’t like the idea of sharing… ever since Niall dumped him-”

“so they dated?!” I interrupt with loud words, my brows arching up.

“yeah, for like, two weeks only after around a month of fooling around, because it was too much for Horan and he broke up with him”

“my poor baby!”

He gives me a look, “uh…”

Jealousy?

I just sigh, “he’s my best friend Harry, and I understand him, I wouldn’t like you to fuck around with your brother when I’m here for you. Plus, you can’t expect me not to be worried about Nialler’s situation”

“and you can’t expect me to go against my own blood”

“well I do when he’s being an utter asshole, rape is illegal”

“it’s not rape! It’s-”

“Harry it is! Get it through your thick layer of curls and into your hard skull!” I half shout, making him understand.

“what am I supposed to do?! Every time I try to confront him he ends up beating the shit out of me” he frowns outstandingly, crossing his arms.

“talk to your parents-”

“they can never know, Louis”

“I mean, tell them about him beating you up, tell them how he doesn’t let you be with who you want to be with” I sigh deeply, hoping he finally understands what’s wrong in this whole situation.

Along with incest, of course.

There’s a pause after my words, in which Harry simply zones out for some seconds.

“fine, I’ll do that” he mutters.

“really?” I smile wide.

He nods and smiles slightly, but I just hurl myself at him, almost throwing him down onto the bed.

“thank you Harry, it means so much that you can take some control over your own life” I say in his ear, not whispering though.

“it’s all because of you… you’re worth it” he mumbles, hugging me back.

At that I pull away slightly to face him, his face flushed and his lips an inch away from mine.

“can I get a kiss?” I whisper sweetly, brushing my lips against his in a teasing way.

He chuckles before kissing me properly, _feeling so good_ …

I tug at his curls with both my hands, careful not to pull too hard as I deepen the kiss. I feel his hands snaking to my lower back, his fingers grazing the little skin exposed under my shirt.

“please don’t ignore me” I whisper pleadingly against his lips, hot and puffy.

He shakes his head, connecting our mouths again.

We kept making out for maybe a bit more than five minutes, ending up with our bodies pressed together as I lie under his slender figure.

One of his hands is locked with mine, fingers intertwined as they rest beside my head. His other hand has been raising my shirt slowly, now being rolled up to my chest as his warm palm and fingertips travel up and down my torso, leaving feather light touches along with burning sensations.  My left hand was still tugging at his curls, though I managed to let go at some point to raise his shirt as well, pulling it up his spine. I feel how he presses his hips against mine, rolling them as I buck mine up.

Just as our grinding begins to pick up pace, making us leave heavy breathes out as our lips lock, my door flies open, my sister’s voice filling the air.

“mum asks if Harry’s- oh my God, Louis!” Lottie lets out a strangled gasp.

Harry and I both jump up, sitting up and fixing our clothes in record time.

“don’t you know how to knock?!” I shout at her, breathlessly.

“I-I, sorry, I-”

“what do you want?” I groan, lowering my voice as I see how Harry is looking down at his fingers.

“m-mum wants to know if Harry is staying f-for dinner…” she struggles to say, her eyes diverting to whatever that isn’t us both on the bed, making me blush hard.

I look over at Harry, who is on his knees as a dark blush creeps up his neck.

“do you want to stay?” I ask him, my voice gentle as I rest a hand on his thigh.

“uh, actually, I should leave, I told my mum I’d get home a bit late, but she’s probably wondering where I am” he says awkwardly.

“can’t you stay for a bit more…?” I frown.

“sorry Lou...” he says, standing up and getting his jacket- _which was thrown somewhere on the floor at some point_.

Not by me… well, maybe.

“wait, Harry?” I say and grab his arm as he turns around, pulling him onto the bed with me, causing him to laugh.

“oh my God, bye” we hear Lottie groan and the door being closed, making us both laugh against each other’s lips.

“I bought you a cupcake” I grin against his lips as he straddles me once more.

“you- what? You’re cheesy Tomlinson” he smiles wide before attacking my mouth once again.

**_~~_ **

Next morning I find myself in History class, the only one in which we have set places for each student.

Luckily Edward is not in this class, so Harry and I can breathe in peace for at least a bit.

It was pure coincidence that the only place not taken was the last one, right corner of the class. And it so happens to be next to Harry’s place.

“hey Lou” he smiles once I set my bag on the floor and sit down, taking my copybooks out.

“hi,” I smile back, poking his cheek, “your dimples are standing out” I state, trying hard not to giggle but letting a small stifled laugh out.

“they tend to do that when I smile” he jokes, pulling a face.

“funny” I mock and he shrugs.

Soon the class begins, interrupting my little banter with Styles.

**_**_ **

“…so, anybody, got some questions?” Mr. Brown asks, clapping his hands together after a twenty minute long speech about some guy’s life. “Harry?”

I turn around, seeing Harry with his hand up in the air.

“can I go to the bathroom, please?” he asks innocently.

I stifle a laugh at that, like the rest of the class- except for Niall and Liam, _obviously_.

“you know you’re not allowed out of class” our teacher states, closing his eyes as if he was repeating something obvious.

“yes but I didn’t go this morning and plus you talked for a long time and I got bored and-”

“ _okay_ ,” Mr. Brown drags, cutting him off and causing us all to chuckle, “go, but be quick and don’t let anyone see you”

“thanks” he smiles smugly with a blush on his face as he rushes out the door.

“it seems he really needs to go” Mr. Brown jokes, pulling a face as he closes the door.

After a minute or so my phone buzzes in my pocket. I fish it out and see it is a text from Harry. Lately I have been opening all his texts right away, I never got any other filthy picture of Edward or him- _oh God, not until now._

In my screen I can see Harry in one of the bathroom stalls. The picture is taken from above, showing his jeans and boxers down by his ankles and a large hand around his quite hard dick.

 _‘thinking of you’_ reads the text, making me close my eyes at such sight and words.

I decide not to answer. If I do I’ll just get a boner and that’s something I don’t want in middle of a class. I let my phone resting on my thigh as I carry on copying what Mr. Brown is writing on the board, this being what he just explained about this guy who conquered I don’t know what.

I couldn’t care less to be honest.

Not even two minutes later another message arrives at my inbox. I try, I really try not to open it, but… _it’s Harry…!_

I look down at my lap as I hide my phone from other’s views, contemplating the new picture. This one is taken from the same angle, the only difference is that Harry’s hand is down by his shaft, pulling all foreskin down and allowing me to see his red and swollen head. There’s precum leaking off it, and the caption reads _‘I’ll need your copybook after this, couldn’t focus on what Brown was saying because you were my only thought’_.

Well fuck him.

I feel my jeans tightening under my phone, knowing that it’s not really my jeans but my dick twitching.

Almost instantly my phone buzzes again, and this time the picture shows Harry’s hand on his cock all blurred, signalling he’s moving it. There is no caption this time, but it’s not as if I need one, after all.

I put my phone down and cross a leg on top of the other, feeling my muscles tense. I get my pen and keep writing down boring words off the board, having to scratch the out at ties because Harry’s roaming my mind.

I feel my phone buzzing, vibrating against y crotch and I curse myself for leaving it there.

This time the picture shows Harry cumming, his hand in movement once more and I can spot the lower half of his face at the top of the picture, string of white directed into his mouth.

And as if it wasn’t enough…

_‘wish it was you, though’_

Damn you Harry Styles.

I end up cross legged on the chair, trying to hide the problem I have down there. I put my phone back down and take a deep but silent breath trying to recompose myself so I can keep copying.

In less than a minute Harry is back at the room, getting a scowl from Mr. Brown.

“took your time, Styles” he sarcastically snaps once the blushing boy walks to his place, right next to me.

I half smirk, knowing the real reason behind his pinkish face.

“sorry, held it in for long” he says, causing our idle aged teacher to roll his eyes and keep copying.

“get to work Harry”

At that Harry nods, taking his pen and scribbling something down. But my peace didn’t last long.

“did you see them?” he whispers to me, resting a hand on my thigh.

It wasn’t that hard, seeing how everybody is quite crumpled in here. It’s not easy to get more than twenty teenagers in an average classroom.

“Harry…” I warn him, taking his hand and resting it on his own desk before looking up at the board and back to my copybook.

“did you like them?” he whispers, his voice raspy and low and _sexy_.

I just ignore him, carrying on with my work.

After short seconds I feel his hand back on my thigh, his fingertips running up at a rather quick pace, stopping at my crotch before hearing Harry slightly gasp.

“you’re _turned on_ by me?” he asks, pressing his palm down onto my groin and when I look up at him I see his mouth ajar and his brows up.

I look around and see everybody focused on their work, causing me to let out a sigh of relief. Once more I push Harry’s hand away, closing my eyes and swallowing my words.

“aw, that’s cute, y’know?” he whispers in an amused voice as he leans closer to my side.

“can’t you stop? I thought you’d quit this” I whisper back bitterly, drawing some people’s attention but giving no fucks about them.

“you’re sexy when you’re mad” Harry smirks, his voice low so no one can hear.

“s-stop” I end up growling, maybe louder than necessary.

“Tomlinson!”

My head shots up in our teacher’s direction, seeing his stern expression, “sorry” I state, lower this time and he turns back to the board.

I look back at Harry, sitting straight on his desk and writing down on his copybook.

The rest of the class is pretty much me trying to avoid Harry, feeling his burning stare every few moments. I feel my face is on fire, because I know I’m blushing too much under his gaze.

By the end of the class Harry quickly stand up and stops me from walking out.

Luckily I can stand up now, my problem not being _that_ serious and obvious now.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you angry” he mutters, scratching his neck.

“you can’t do that, even less in the idle of a class Harry!” I whisper shout as people flood out.

“well I’m sorry?! I couldn’t focus, you are very distracting…” he mumbles and I smile down, blushing for the billionth time today. “Am I forgiven?”

“yeah, I guess so…” I shrug, “but, no more pictures” I snap strictly, crossing my arms against my chest.

“but-”

“no more pictures Styles, I’m serious”

“I thought you liked them…”

“I _might_ like them,” I admit in a high voice, “but I’ll end up mentally unstable if you keep sending me these, so please, _please_ stop, yeah?” I drag, showing my best puppy face.

“alright, but kiss me?” he sighs, pouting.

I grin and look around, spotting no one around before kissing his pouty, plum lips. It doesn’t take long for our hands to find each other’s bodies, and for our tongues to attack in a battle for conquer.

“you taste like cum” I tell him once we pull away for air, breathing heavily as a smile snakes its way into my face.

“are you complaining?” he smugly asks, pulling me closer by the waist.

I giggle and shake my head, kissing him once again- _and again, and again…_

**_~~_ **

 

So it’s been around a week and finally Harry talked to Edward, and threatened with telling their parents about his behaviour if he keeps controlling his life.

You could say that Edward is not happy, and decided to stop talking to curly. Harry says he’s so mad that he doesn’t even dare to look at him in the eye.

They simply ignore each other.

As to Harry and I, no sex yet. He’s actually been really sweet and nice. He’s very kind and considerate.

He took me on another date, this time having proper dinner at a restaurant, which ended in rough snogging at the back of his car.

He’s been coming to mine after work every day. My mum adores him, as well as my sisters, and luckily vice versa. My dad never got to see him, but says that I should be careful with him. He’s just a teenage guy after all, isn’t he?

 I sat beside Harry in History, second period. Niall is in this class, as well as Liam, but being able to finally sit with Harry…

Won’t let that slip away so easily.

“oh hey” he jumps when I sit down.

“what are you reading?”

We are sat at the back of the room, usual places in this class. I’m stuck in the corner whilst he sits beside me and some other girl.

“a book my mom recommended me, it’s pretty cool” he shrugs, eyes fixated on the letters.

“what is it about?” I ask, trying my best to get his attention.

“crime, it is very interesting so far, you should give it a read when I f-” he begins but stops when he turns to me, his breath caught in his throat.

“you were saying…?” I mumble in a soft voice, feeling his breath hitting my lips as I’m leaning against the side of my table.

“uh- that you, you should give it a read when I-I’m done with it, you should…” he breathes, his words fading as he stops talking.

“I should…?” I tease, same voice as I tilt my head slightly.

“you should, kiss me… right now” he takes a deep breath, staying still in his place as I keep moving forward, ignoring the burning stares of people.

“now should I, really?” I ask, bringing a hand up to his neck, twirling one of his curls in my fingers.

He simply nods, licking his lips out of habit. I smile and close the tiny gap between us, pressing my lips on his gently, but as soon as he rests a hand on my thigh I kiss him roughly, not deepening the kiss, but just kissing him hard as I tug at his curls.

We soon pull apart though, hearing the voice of our teacher saying ‘ _morning guys’_. Luckily he’s not one of those boring teachers, he’s pretty cool, though I know he won’t like having two students making out at the back of _his_ class, even less two _males_.

I smile at Styles, gaining a beaming smile back, and turn to face the class. Though I shouldn’t have, Niall is shooting me the worst glare ever.

Maybe I forgot to tell him and the other guys that Harry and I have been… closer, lately.

**_~~_ **

****

“YOU FUCKING KISSED HIM!”

“so what? It’s not a big deal-” Danielle shrugs, being cut off.

We’re at the cafeteria, it’s not that crowded but still people are watching.

“OF COURSE IT’S A FUCKING BIG DEAL! HE’LL JUST PLAY WITH YOU! HE’S USING YOU!”

“Niall, I don’t think-” Vicky tries to say, grabbing his arm but he yanks it away.

“HE’S A BASTARD! ALONG WITH HIS FUCKING BROTHER!”

“people are staring Niall, you shouldn’t-”

Poor Dani, she’s sulking. I bet she doesn’t like having the leprechaun interrupting her every time she tries to speak.

“DON’T EVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN!”

“you can’t tell him what-” Dani gasps, once again interrupted by blondie.

“HE’LL JUST USE YOU AS A FUCK BUDDY AND THEN HE WON’T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR NAME!”

“I think you need some water, I’ll bring-” Liam sighs, getting to his feet but stopping as Niall bangs his hands on the table, making it shake.

“I DON’T NEED ANYTHING! THE ONLY THING I NEED IS FOR YOU STOP SEEING HARRY FUCKING STYLES!”

“I really don’t think that’s the way you should say it, Niall, he’s-” Liam begins but like the rest is interrupted by the loud voice.

“A GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKER!”

“NIALL FOR GOD’S SAKE SHUT THE HELL UP!” I finally join the conversation, slapping him hard on the cheek and causing the rest to gasp.

“did you just slap my face?!” he asks, his voice loud but not like before a he rubs his cheek.

“well someone needed to make you shut that big mouth of yours” I state, crossing my arms as I look down.

“but you don’t understand!” he whines, pulling an exasperated face.

“the only thing I understand is that he’s sweet, and nice, and a gentleman-”

“he’s not a gentleman, he’s a kinky bastard-”

“he might be that, yes,” I cut Niall off, “but he’s got other side, one that he never shows because of Edward and… damn I shouldn’t be telling you this” I state before getting to my feet. “But I saw that side, and I’m not letting him go because of a delusional brother or your unhealthy hate towards them” I glare at Niall, who just stares shocked at me, like the rest of the cafeteria.

Well, damn them.

I get my bag and walk away, going to the bathroom to wash my face, at least that might calm me down a bit. I go to my locker to leave my bag so I can go outside for a bit, suddenly feeling a hand on my bicep.

I turn around and I’m shocked to see Harry standing there, his face pink, especially his nose.

“hey, uh, I-”

“are you alright?” I instantly cut him off, bringing a hand to his face. “You don’t look alright”

“I heard Niall back at the cafeteria…” he mumbles, looking down as he leans against the locker beside mine.

“wha- oh, I’m so sorry you had to listen to that, don’t worry about it-”

“it’s true though, they all see me like this sick fuck-”

“no they don’t-”

“yes they do, everyone does! But nobody ever had the guts to say it out loud” he frowns.

“don’t be so harsh”

“I swear I’m not just a kinky bastard…”

I see him sniffling by the end of his statement, noticing his watery eyes.

“I know, I know you are not” I say, petting his hair.

“no you don’t, you think I’m a naughty, dirty slut”

“I know Edward drags you along…”

“but I am, I enjoy being with him… you know that” he blushes, his lip quivering before he bites it.

“I know that you like being with him, but not with the rest of people you’ve been with, it doesn’t make you a slut” I say honestly, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“I hate myself” he sobs against my shoulder, as I rub circles on his clothed back.

“I love you” I mumble after having a quick intern battle.

“no, you don’t” he snaps, his voice raspy as I feel him slightly trembling.

“yes, I do… no one ever has made me feel like you do… I’ve never been so comfortable with such a gorgeous guy- or girl… ever” I sigh against his chest. “You are more than a guy that enjoys having a good fuck… with his brother… you’re a beautiful human being, Harry”

“that’s not true…”

I let go of him gently, cupping his cheeks with both my hands.

“it is… I don’t care about your little incest fetish, I don’t care that you hooked up with many people, plus your brother, or that you have a bad reputation. All I care about is you, your _real_ self, and that you’re safe and happy, yeah?” I tell him, my eyes fixated on his as I see how the edges of his lips twitch up.

“you love me… for _me_?” he mumbles, pressing his hands on my forearms.

“yeah” I grin at his hopeful voice.

“I love you too…” he smiles, a single tear falling down his cheeks as he presses his lips against mine. “You’re the first person to ever say that, y’know? Say that you really love me for who I am and not because I’m a slut”

“shut up curly, say you’re a slut once more and I’ll slap you hard like I did with Nialler back there” I warn, cracking a smile when he raises his hands up in the air as sighs.

“deal”

“wanna seal the deal?” I smirk, cocking a brow.

He just rolls his eyes and kisses the tip of my nose.

“deal”

“that’s not what I was- ugh, whatever” I snort and he laughs.

**_~~_ **

_‘would you like to come over? :)’_ reads a new message in my inbox.

_‘sure, I’ll be there soon x’_

I go for a shower and get into my skinnies and a black shirt, wearing a plaid on top but letting it wide open. I roll my jeans up to my ankles and put on my vans before telling my mom I’ll be at Harry’s.

It’s a good ten minutes walk there, and I smile wide when after some moments a beaming Harry opens the door.

“hey” I say, taking in his beautiful face.

He looks so good. He’s wearing a plaid. I will never get enough of Harry in plaids.

“hey Lou” he grins before pulling me inside, kissing my forehead.

“hey, I’ve got something for you” he says as he closes the door.

I wiggle my brows and he drags upstairs to his room, laughing when he almost trips on the way up.

I’ve been to his house only two times in my life, and both where rather quick as Edward was always around. But it seems no one’s here.

“is anybody home?” I ask when we reach his bedroom.

“nope, just you and I” he smiles smugly and I blush under his continues stare. “Sit down” he orders, signalling to his neatly made bed.

I do as told, not questioning him, and he starts to go through one of his drawers. He then closes it and turns around quickly, hiding something behind his back.

He takes a few steps closer to me until his knees are touching mine as he stands at the edge of the bed.

“what are you on about, Styles?” I chuckle, furrowing my brows slightly.

“um, I-I,  wanted to say thank you for uh… not giving up on me just yet, and for standing up for me in front of your friends” he smiles, stammering a bit. “You are the only person who has taken me seriously, other than Edward, and that learnt how to look past my flaws, which are _a lot_ ,” he stresses his last word, causing me shake my head at his lie, “and I’m so glad you did because you are funny, nice, gentle, sweet, and one of the most amazing people on this Earth”

“oh my God, are you drunk Harry?” I ask, trying not to blush at his words as he smiles wide.

“nope, I’m just-“ he sighs, “what I’m trying to say with all this is that, uh… well is more of a question really…” he looks down, making me rise my eyebrows. “Will you, will you be my boyfriend?” he asks, connecting his deed emerald eyes with mine as he takes a crimson rose from behind his back, handing me it.

“oh my God, Harry…!” I grin, fluttered by the words and the flower. “Of course, yes! Yes, and a hundred times yes you cheesy ball of sugar” I let out in one breath as I get to my feet so I can pull him into a tight embrace.

“the rose Louis!” he gasps, making me pull away to take it in my fingers.

“sorry,” I hiss, seeing how I crashed it between our bodies, but not too much damage was made, “you’re perfect, thank you so much. I love it, and I love _you_ ” I smile fondly before kissing the soft rose petals and wrapping my arms around his neck.

“I love you too” he mumbles against my lips before kissing them sweetly.

I kiss back gently, savouring his puffy lips as much as I can before he grazes his tongue over my bottom lip, biting it slightly in order to introduce his tongue inside my mouth. I let him, though I play along.

We pull away for air, seeing each other with dumb smiles before I let go off him to leave the rose on his shelf.

Just as I was about to turn around I feel two long arms wrapping around my waist firmly, a pair of lips pressed to my neck. I bring a hand up to his curls, petting them with my fingers as I roll my head back, resting it n his shoulder. My other hand rests on top of Harry’s on my tummy, caressing his skin gently as he starts to suck a bruise on my neck.

He suddenly begins to tug at my buttoned shirt, sliding his hands up to the very neck of it and pulling it down my shoulders and onto the floor.  I look down, a blush across my face as I feel his fingers tugging at the hem of my t-shirt.

I don’t stop him, though. He begins to raise it up slowly, bringing it up to my chest and so I raise my arms, helping him taking it off. He throws it on the floor as well before I feel his body pressed against my back and his hands find my stomach once more.

I feel tingles as he works his fingers up and down, his warm palms pressing against my skin.

It’s not like he’s never seen me shirtless before, we sure had lots of foreplay, but never really crossed boundaries. I still haven’t seen his dick, other than in pictures. But at least he never complained. He knows that I’ve never been with a guy _like that_ before, and he’s been nothing but supportive and respectful about it.

I turn around, locking eyes with him as he rests his hands on my waist, rubbing his thumbs along it. I kiss him and start to unbutton his plaid as I trace my tongue along his lips, to which he allows entrance. I pull his shirt wide open and take it off and down his arms, letting it fall down as he lets go off my waist to help.

Our arms are instantly back around each other, roaming different skin.

Harry kisses e roughly, pulling me with him backward until we stumble on the bed, him turning me over so I’m lying under his body.

His lips are everywhere; my mouth, my jaw, my neck… He trails a line of wet kisses down my chest, reaching my nipples but he stops to stare up at me.

I give him a hesitant nod, seeing how he smirk before pressing a chaste kiss to my right one, his tongue soon appearing as he presses wet kisses on it repeatedly. I bite back a groan, feeling already a bit embarrassed before he moves to the other, giving it the sae attention.

His mouth keeps its trail of kisses, moving lower and tracing y slight abs until he reaches my abdomen. Once again, he looks up at me for permission.

I gulp, not sure why I’m nodding.

He ducks back down and starts to undo my black skinnies, pulling them down to my thighs and getting to his feet so he can pull them out.

“they are- ugh, so tight Louis!” he groans, trying to pull them out as he stands by the edge of the bed.

I simply chuckle at the sight, he’s a kid. He almost fell when I wiggled my legs and they came off.

“you’re ridiculous” I giggle when he crawls back onto the bed.

“it’s your fault” he pouts and I pet his hair.

The mood quickly changes when he leans into my touch, his hands on my hips as he suddenly lowers his head and presses a kiss to my half hard clothed length.

His fingers are hooked around the waistline of my boxers, tugging at it and pulling them down, revealing my twitching cock.

He shifts on the bed, pulling the fabric to my ankles and throws them somewhere on the floor before climbing back.

“you’re way better than I pictured” he smiles as he takes the shaft in his slender fingers, pumping slowly.

“what did you picture?” I frown.

“a nice dick, but believe me, this is better” he smiles before pressing a kiss to the very tip, making me close my eyes.

I was going to complain about his imagination, but my breath hitches when he takes my cock in his mouth, his puffy lips moulding perfectly around it.

“God…” I groan, tugging a bit at his curls with the hand that was previously petting them.

He continues to bob his head slowly, making my dick twitch and stand fully hard inside his wet and wide mouth.

He suddenly pulls out with a popping sound, crawling on top of me to be face level.

“it’s your first time Lou, how do you want it to be?” he asks me, his voice raspy and lips puffy and velvet.

“uh- I, I don’t know…” I say, not really sure what to say.

“simple, do you want to fuck _me_ or want me to fuck _you_?” he asks, as if it was the most casual question.

“I-I, God, stop looking at me like that” I giggle, covering my eyes under his burning stare.

“just tell me so I know what to do, Lou…” he says gently, burying his fingers in my hair sweetly.

“but I don’t know…” I admit, I’m not as experienced as he is in the topic.

“do you want to ride me?” he ask and I uncover my eyes, seeing him smirk.

“do you want me to ride you?” I arch a brow, my dick pressed against his jeans.

“mhmm…” he nods, “you can go at your own pace, love” he mumbles, his hand letting go of my hair and cupping my cheek before I nod.

“okay…” I smile nervously, puckering my lips so he can kiss them.

He does and suddenly gets on his knees at the other side of the bed.

“I need you to turn around, Lou” he states, his voice low but gentle.

“oh, alright…” I mutter, feeling my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

I lean on my side and rest on my stomach, feeling his big hands on my hips.

“and I need you to raise your bum too” he says and I _hear_ his smirk.

“ugh, Harry…!” I whine, burying my face in the pillows.

“c’mon, let me enjoy the view” he says and I get on my knees, feeling completely exposed. “Holy shit, Louis…”

“what? What’s wrong?!” I ask out of pure nervousness.

“n-nothing is wrong, I just, _damn_ …” he curses and I furrow my brows. “You have a nice ass”

“oh my God…” I mumble against the fluffy pillows, feeling my body on fire.

I hear him chuckles and feel his hands press against my bum firmly, spreading my cheeks slightly.

“I thought I’d be riding you…?” I tell him, wondering what the fuck he’s doing.

“you are” he simply states.

“then why am I- oh _fuck_ …” I moan, feeling his lips on my entrance.

He kisses all the way up to the bottom of my spine, only to pepper my cheeks with chaste kisses.

“I love your bum, it’s so perfect” he mumbles against the flesh, kissing it repeatedly as his hands spread my cheeks apart.

I suddenly feel wetness on my hole, his warm tongue tracing circles on it before I feel some pressure, meaning his tongue is inside me.

“God Harry!” I groan against the pillows, trying my best not to be loud.

It’s pretty hard, with his tongue on me, lapping at my entrance and his hands pressed hard on my bum.

It’s too much.

“so prefect, Lou” he says, licking all they way up the rack of my bum.

Suddenly I feel more pressure, and I hiss slightly.

“Harry?” I ask, my voice higher than usual.

“it’s just my finger, don’t worry, I’ll be gentle” he says before kissing my hole again, tracing his tongue all over it and so his slender finger trespasses the resistance.

He begins to thrust it in and out softly, making me leave little gasps. I’ve never fingered myself, always feeling a little awkward when trying.

“you alright?” he asks me.

“y-yeah…” I nod my head, feeling his hot breathe on my skin.

“can I add another one?”

“you’re the expert” I joke, my voice shaky.

He says nothing after that, but I surely feel how suddenly a second digit enters me, stretching my hole and making me hold tight grip of the pillow under my head.

Soon enough he’s thrusting them at a quicker pace, the pain subsiding a bit before I feel yet _another_ slick finger intrude.

“fuck Harry!” my voice sound muffled against the puffy pillows, but sounding like a moan nevertheless.

I hear him groan before he’s pressing his free hand on my lower back, his three long fingers pulling in and out at a steady and quick pace.

“I think you’re ready” he says and I turn my head to see him smile.

I let out a long breath that I didn’t know I was holding, hearing him chuckle. He gets to his feet and undoes his jeans, pulling them down with his boxers in one go. He shifts on the sheets, getting to my side and lying down.

I gape at the view; his cock hard and swollen against his abdomen. My hole feels weird, all stretched and wet, but still I get on my knees and get between his legs.

“that’s not where-” Harry begins but stops when I take his cock in my hand, feeling it pulse. “Louis…”

I ignore his words, poking my tongue out and kitty licking the tip, but just for some seconds. I quickly take the head in my mouth, slowly bobbing my head as I try to fit it inside. I can taste the precum, leaking, and I don’t hesitate to lick it off with my tongue as I pull out.

“hmm…” I groan, taking him in again just to pull out quickly.

“God Louis, shit” he groans.

I bob my head once more once I guide his dick into my mouth again. I’ve been waiting long to do this, and I’m gonna make the most of it.

I hollow my cheeks when I get as much as I can inside my mouth, twirling my tongue around the head as I grab what’s left out.

I bob my head at a quicker pace, looking up at him and catching his shiny emerald eyes staring back. I try not to blush, feeling my cock twitching as he brings a hand to my hair, tugging at it.

“if you keep going I’m gonna cum. Don’t to cum just yet” he says, his voice sexy and still raspy and low.

I suck on the head before letting go with a slick sound, his cock falling heavy against his abdomen.

“I’m sorry, couldn’t help it” I smile smugly as I start to straddle his hips.

“are you sure you never gave anyone a blowjob before?” he asks me, his cheeks flushed.

I nod my head, “never, why? Was it that bad?” I pull a face, hissing slightly.

“it was, fuck, it was _more than perfect_ ” he moans and I smile down, a blush creeping up my neck.

I set myself on his hips, resting a hand at the side of his torso as I take his dick in the other one, guiding it in my entrance. I find it in the second go, and gasp when I feel his head stretching me more than his fingers did.

“shit, Harry…!” I whine, begging for help.

“sh, it’s okay babe” he practically whispers, taking my hand away and replacing it with his.

His free hand is on my hip, guiding me down slowly. I press my hands against his torso, balancing myself as I feel as though I’m being split into halves.

“it hurts H-Harry…” I say, feeling my eyes water as the pain becomes a bit unbearable.

“I know, I’m sorry, do you want me to stop? Let’s stop-”

“no,” I snap, “n-no… I can take it” I reassure him, giving him a nod when he narrows his eyes.

He sighs and I help him guide me down, taking in his size.

Once he’s all the way in I lean down, my hands on his chest as I rest my forehead on his.

“you alright?” he asks me, cupping my cheeks.

I nod, swallowing a sob, “y-yeah…” I breathe out, my voice shaky.

“I know it hurts, we can take it slow, yeah? I have no problem at all” he smiles sweetly as he wipes the shameful tears I let out.

I curse myself for being so weak. I shouldn’t be weak, he probably doesn’t want me to be weak.

“I’m sorry” I whisper against his lips, my eyes stinging a bit as the pain is still present.

“it’s okay, it’s more than okay, hmm? I love you, and I hate to hurt you like this” he mumbles, kissing my quivering lips.

We stay like that for some minutes, only that tongues took over and we are now snogging. I also don’t feel like being torn into shreds as much as before, so I begin to roll my hips slightly, his dick twitching inside me, and I _feel_ it, feel every move.

My back arches up as I press my forehead against Harry’s again, leaving hot breathes through his red lips.

“fuck Lou, you’re so tight, so good for me…” he moans as I roll my hip a bit more, finding a steady pace.

“you’re so _big_ , holy Jesus” I gasp, my jaw hanging open as I start to bounce slightly.

I pull myself back, sitting straight on top of him as I use his abdomen to rest my hands and steady myself. I pull out slowly, enough to let just the head of his pulsing cock inside me before slumping back down, hard.

We both leave loud, dragged moans at that, making me want to do it again and again.

So I do.

“fuck, Louis, shit” Harry groans, his hands on my hips.

“you like that?” I ask him through small pants, raising my bum up and back down before he can answer.

“fuck yes! Yes, I love it, Lou for God’s sake, fuck” he moans loudly, spitting all that in one breath.

I loll my head back at the feeling, his cock filling me like nothing ever did before, and I have to admit _I love it_.

I let go of Harry’s upper half and rest my hands on his milky thighs behind me, making it easier for me to buck my hips and giving him a full display of my nude torso.

I continue to bounce on top of him, steady breathes escaping my throat when out of the blue I feel his hand on my dick.

“shit…” I groan, his hand pumping in rhythm with my movements.

“you are so pretty Lou, so beautiful, did anyone ever told you are beautiful?”

“no one- ever- saw me like- this before…” I say between bounces, feeling his other hand up on my abdomen, pressing hard against it.

I can feel his cock against my walls even _more_ when he does that, making me let out a strangled groan.

“you are, you are so pretty and such a good boy, so pretty…” he mumbles, groaning by the end of his statement.

I blush, his words hitting me hard, sending chills to my spine.

He begins to thrust up, his hips meeting my bum and I start to pick up pace, the feeling making me experience everything at one.

“Harry, I’m gonna- I’m close…” I say, leaving steady pants and little gasps as he starts to buck his hips hard, pounding into me relentlessly.

“me too, fuck, me too Louis” he states, his hand still on my heavy dick as he presses his feet flat on the mattress in order to thrust harder into me.

Moments later I find myself moaning, _loud_ , as I feel my muscles tense when strings of white shoot up.

 _“Harry- I, ah, fuck Harreh!”_ I moan louder than I ever did before, louder than my lungs would ever allow me to, feeling my orgasm shooting through my whole body.

 _“shit Lou, fuck, Loueh!”_ his moan mixes with mine , his thrusts becoming erratic like mine as we ride our climaxes at the same time.

We continue moving for a bit more, heavy breathes and fading moans filling the room as we finally come to stop.

I pull out slowly, falling down by his side.

“that was… it was amazing Louis…” he tells me, his chest raising unevenly.

“that it was” I smile, staring up before feeling his fingers locking with mine.

“you’re perfect,” he tells me.

I turn my face in his direction, catching him staring back at me with a grin.

“ _you are_ …” I giggle, embarrassed and probably as red as a tomato.

“I love you” he says sweetly.

“I love you too” I say, my voice soft as I press our lips together.

I can see why Edward doesn’t like to share.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, that was long!
> 
> Who liked the song?
> 
> Also, I was thinking about writing some Ed/Harry/Louis action. It'll be here, I'm quite sure. 
> 
> And some Ed/Niall maybe? Their background story will be present :)
> 
> And who knows, maybe.... JUST MAYBE... foursome?!
> 
> I have a little idea in mind for that... what do you think? Yes or no for a foursome?
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“Harry can I talk to- fuck, sorry…”

We both snap our heads in the direction of the intruder’s voice- this being Edward- and we can only see the door of the room being banged closed.

With just our pants left to be taken off, damn it.

“fuck” Harry mutters before gently asking me to climb off him.

“are you gonna go after him?” I ask in disbelief.

“he wanted to talk” he murmurs, eyes staring up at the ceiling.

“you’re _busy_ ” I stress with high brows.

“I’m sorry Lou, but he hasn’t talked to me in a month. Won’t lose my chance once he opts for giving up”

We stay in silence for a bit, just staring at each other’s different expressions before I sigh, pecking his lips and getting off his hips.

“I’ll better head home then, call me if anything happens” I say, getting my shirt from the floor and pulling it on.

“are you mad?”

“why would I be mad?” I ask with a hint of irony. Not intended though, it just slipped off my tongue.

“Louis… c’mon-”

“it’s alright, he’s your brother. You can’t stop talking forever” I shrug, doing my jeans and finally putting my Converse back on.

“you’re so pretty Louis…”

“if you want me to leave you should stop saying that, curly” I smile, giggling actually.

“but you are, just look at you…”

“I’m leaving Harry”

“mhmm…” he hums as he stands up, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind my body.

He presses a kiss to my neck, right under my ear as I close my eyes.

“Harry, it’s your choice; I leave or I stay” I state, trying to sound professional.

Though I’m not a professional but shut up.

“I just wanted to feel you a bit more…” he drawls in my ear, kissing it and biting my lobe, his grip tightening. “Who knows, maybe Edward might kill me or something and I’ll never be able to touch you again” he states softly, his hands travelling up inside my shirt as his lips keep working on my ear, tongue helping.

“okay, I’m done. Bye Harold”

**_~~_ **

****

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

“Edward?” I call gently. He’s on the sofa, his laptop on top of his crossed legs as he scrolls through his Tumblr dashboard. “Ed, c’mon”

“is Louis here?”

“he just left…” I state, walking slowly towards the sofa to join him. “Did you want to talk?”

There’s silence for a bit, his sigh breaking it and he closes his laptop shut.

“I miss you” he states coldly.

“I miss you too…”

I’m fumbling with my fingers, legs crossed and our knees are touching. There’s an awkward silence again, in which we both stare at our own laps.

“I’m sorry for being a douche bag, I was just… I don’t even know. After Niall…” he stops talking, taking a deep breath, “after he dumped me he made me so mad… I didn’t want you to go through the same thing”

“not everyone is like Niall-”

“Niall wasn’t the problem. I was, and he made me realize it but I was too stubborn to actually pay attention to him”

I turn my head to look up at him, finding his eyes looking back.

“Louis is awesome, he would never hurt me” I state honestly.

“I know, it was actually your relationship that made me snap out of my thoughts. I see you’re happy with him, even if you just went out for a month-”

“we’ll officially be together for a month next week”

“whatever, loverboy,” he chuckles, making me chuckle as well, “point is, I could have had that with Horan and I didn’t because of my stupid way of thinking. And it’s wrong, _way too wrong_. I mean, I almost made you lose your chance to be with Louis. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if you kept ignoring him”

“I know why you did it…”

“I really do miss you Harry, it’s not the same without you” he says weakly, and I can see his watery eyes when I connect my greens with his.

“c’mere” I say quickly before throwing my arms over him, embracing him tight. “We can’t fool around anymore, Ed. You got to understand that…”

“I know” he simply says with a shaky voice. “But that doesn’t mean I have to lose my brother”

I can feel him clinging to my shirt, sobbing against my shoulder for some minutes before he calms himself. I keep rubbing warm circles on his back until he pulls away slowly.

“so we’re good?” I ask when he wipes his tears with the back of his sleeve.

He nods his head, still wiping off his face. “You want to be good?”

“of course I do! Don’t be silly” I chortle, rubbing his thigh comfortingly. “FIFA?” I ask, shrugging my shoulders with a _c’mon-play-with-me-don’t-be-mean-c’mon-I-know-you-want-to_ expression.

He smiles wide at that, making me smile as well.

“FIFA it is”

**_~~_ **

 

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“so, are you dead? Did he break your nose? Your arm? Your eye? Did he shave off your curls?!” I shout, more of _gasp_ , through the speaker with a hand on my chest.

_“I’m fine silly, we just talked and he apologised for being a jerk all this time”_

“wow, I was not expecting that” I say, blinking my eyes.

_“I told you, he’s not just this d-bag. I missed him a lot so it’s nice to be friends with him again”_

I bet he’s smiling, I can hear it in his voice.

“Harry, you told him you won’t be fucking around anymore… right?” I ask after a short pause, feeling a bit awkward.

_“yeah, he understood. He didn’t complain one bit, he actually agreed”_

“was he drunk or something?” I laugh.

_“rude”_

“can you blame me?!”

_“either way, we’re okay, everything’s okay. Don’t worry about me, hmm?”_

There it is, his soft voice. I love his soft voice, it makes me feel… I don’t know, safe? It mostly makes me feel like _he_ is safe.

“if you say so curly…” I sigh and there’s a long pause.

_“I was thinking… what about you come around?”_

“don’t think so, he’s still there, isn’t he?” I state, falling flat on my stomach on top of my bed.

 _“as if you were scared of him”_ he laughs. _“He can’t hurt a fly in the state he is in”_

“still, let’s save it for another time, yeah?”

 _“but he interrupted us today…! And it’s Saturday night!”_ he drags.

“stop being a whiney baby Harold, man up” I smirk, knowing he can’t see me.

 _“I want you in my bed now, Tomlinson. Don’t make me go pick you up”_ he says, using his ‘bossy’ voice that is actually adorable if you think about it.

“I can’t curly, my dad invited my grandparents over for dinner. They’ll be here in like… twenty minutes” I state, checking the time on my phone before bringing it back to my ear.

 _“what am I supposed to do with my boner now?!”_  he half shouts exasperatedly.

“why do you have a boner?” I frown.

_“I was thinking of you…”_

“AWWWWW HARREH!” I grin, practically screaming.

 _“bastard,”_ he probably is glaring, it’s obvious, _“tell me what to do then”_

“you could think of your parents having sex” I say a bit lower, even though I’m alone in my bedroom.

_“doesn’t work, can’t stop thinking of you”_

“well jack off then, I don’t know” I say quickly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

 _“help me?”_ he asks with a soft voice.

“Harry…!” I whine. He knows I’m not good at this type of things.

I mean, we never tried it but the other day I said something in his ear and he just started to laugh at me, totally killing the mood.

Rude bastard.

 _“love it when you whine… even more if it is my name”_ he says in his typical ‘Harry Styles, King of Sex’ voice.

“shut up, you’re making me blush” I say, covering my mouth even though I’m alone.

I’m stupid, shut up.

_“I love making you blush…”_

“Harreh! Stop it! Right now, or else-”

_“or else what?”_

I can feel his eyes closed as he drags his words huskily. It’s unhealthy, and _hot_.

“I’ll be merciless” I state, closing my eyes and not believing my words.

_“what else?”_

“I will- _fuck Harry_ \- I will fuck you so hard you’ll beg me to stop”

Might have said that a tiny bit too fast for it to sound entirely sexy. I knew this wasn’t gonna work. Well done, Tommo.

_“mhmm?”_

“I will tie you up, won’t let you touch” I state, covering my face with my free hand as I roll over to rest on my back.

_“more Louis…”_

Fucking Christ, he’s jerking off to this, for fuck’s sake _Harry._

“d-do you like blindfolds? I-I like blindfolds” I state, trying to sound nonchalant.

_“I love them Louis. Fuck, will you blindfold me?”_

“won’t let you touch, won’t let you see… you will just _feel_ me wrecking your pretty body”

My dick twitches at the thought, Harry’s sudden groans not helping at all.

 _“more Louis, please give me more…”_ his raspy voice pleads from the other side of the line.

“will play with you, have you as my boytoy… at my service each time I want”

I don’t even know where the Hell this is coming from, but it is working? Apparently?

_“ugh, Lou…”_

I can hear the slick sound of rustling, meaning he is indeed pumping his dick. The thought- _and puffs he’s leaving through his mouth and right into my ear-_ just makes my own length twitch again and again.

“will wreck your pretty, sweaty body. Will kiss those red puffy lips of yours, lick down your chest and play with your pretty nipples. Will roam my hands up and down your long, strong torso and deep throat you like never before” I say, my voice lower than usual as lust takes over my brain.

_“fuck Louis, I’m close… so close Louis, keep talking”_

I can’t help to bring a hand down to my own hardening length, just from the thoughts and dirty words.

“will hold your thighs and place them over my shoulders after eating your beautiful hole out. You will be hot and ready for me because you’ll finger yourself before I decide to tie you. You’ll be wet and stretched and I will pound into you until you can’t feel anything at all”

I feel my dick growing thick in my hand, precum leaking off the tip as I manoeuvre my hand around the shaft.

_“hmm Louis, you’re so good at this, fuck, please fuck me Louis, I can’t wait, fuck Lou…”_

“yeah? You want me to fuck you?” I smile weakly.

Filthy Louis; filthy, dirty Louis.

 _“I want your dick in me, so deep Louis… I can only imagine-”_  he groans before I cut him off.

“only imagine, because you won’t be able to see. I might even cover your mouth with one of your bandanas-”

 _“hmm Louis…!”_ he moans a bit louder this time.

“I’m gonna pound into you so hard, Harry…”

_“hmm yeah Lou, fuck me please, please, I’ll do anything, just fuck me into the mattress so hard, fuck”_

I thought Harry wouldn’t like me topping, _ever_.

“lick up your neck veins as you try to scream-”

_“Christ, Louis!”_

“and you will cum, without being touched at all”

 _“can’t, fuck,”_ he breathes, _“can’t hold it Lou”_ he states weakly through loud puffs, my hand pumping faster by the second.

“and I will lick off the drops that will fall on your fucking abs, getting some on my finger and I’ll make you suck it dry with those pretty lips of yours”

_“hmm! Louis! Fuck, shit, ah-”_

I keepmoving my hand up and down my shaft at a steady pace, rubbing the slit every few seconds until Harry’s loud moan travels through my left ear, being enough to make me cum along with a stifled cry of his name.

There’s a long pause, only heavy breathes heard from both sides before he speaks up.

 _“remember how you said you were not good at words?”_ he speaks, his breathing uneven.

I nod, soon remembering he cannot see me so I spit out a simple “yeah…?” which curves up as a question.

 _“you’re fucking amazing Louis”_ I hear him say on the other side of the line.

“shut up-”

_“and we will do everything that you said one day”_

I think of it for a second. If we got off to just the thought of it…

“deal”

**_~~_ **

 

On Monday I find Harry talking to Edward by their lockers, which are quite far form mine. I ponder at the idea of saying hi, as usual, but seeing Edward there with him isn’t usual. I don’t know how he’ll react, or how _I_ ’ll react, for that matter.

I decide to walk by, maybe shoot Harry a wink or offer a smile or-

“hey Lou” the familiar voice says, making me curse internally as I walk over towards them.

“hi,” I smile, pecking Harry’s lips, “hey Edward…”

“Louis…” he says simply.

I don’t complain; it’s better than what I had expected.

“see you both are talking again, huh?” way to break the ice, Tommo.

“yeah, Harry here forgave me the other day…” Edward states, Harry nodding along his words.

“good, that’s great actually. I’m happy for both” I smile genuinely.

“yeah, about that, sorry to you to. I know I’ve been a right pain in your ass as well”

“it’s okay, I understand- kind of… You should actually apologise to Niall, if you are planning on mending your mistakes. He hates you for what you’ve done” I state honestly.

“I don’t know if I can talk to him just yet” Edward shrugs his shoulders, scratching his neck.

“I can convince him” I shrug as well.

“how?”

“the Tommo way” I narrow my eyes with a smirk.

“the Tommo w-”

“oh my God” Harry interrupts, already face palming.

**_~~_ **

 

“no way”

“c’moooooooooon! He talked to me and Harry, he changed!” I half shout.

We’re standing in the hallway, the first periods over with just two left before lunch.

“he’ll never change, Louis” he says, getting some book from his locker.

“people change all the time, Horan”

“well, he had a whole year to change and he-”

“just did” I cut off.

“Louis I will-”

“just talk to him!” I plead.

“no fucking way in Hell” he shakes his head, closing his locker with a loud bang.

“I’ll take you to Nando’s” I sing song with a grin.

“won’t do”

“every day for the whole of next week” I state seriously, a hand on his shoulder.

“hmm…” he stares at me with a glare, “won’t do” he snaps.

“fine, what the fuck do you want?” I glare back.

“you’ll do my homework”

“what?!”

“for all of next month” he smirks.

“you’re insane”

“then tell Styles I’m really sorry” he states ironically.

“fucking Christ Niall we don’t even have the same classes!” I roll my eyes, my hands on his shoulders as I shake them slightly to make him reason with me.

“do I look like I care?! You’re making me talk with my archenemy!”

“what are you, five?” I snort.

I swear, sometimes Niall is more immature than I am.

“seventeen Louis, seventeen. Jeez, it’s like you don’t even know me” he sighs dramatically. “That hurts a little bit”

“if I do your fucking homework, you’ll give Edward a chance?” I seethe.

“I said I’d let him talk to me, not that I’d give him a chance”

“Niall James Hor-”

“shut up, you know I hate it when you do that” he groans. I just sigh, lifting my hands up in surrender. “Thank you, now leave me alone- LOUIS FOR FUCK’S SAKE GETT OFF!”

“I WON’T UNTIL YOU AGREE ON GIVING HIM A CHANCE!” I shout at the top of my lungs as I cling to his leg.

The Tommo Way.

“I WON’T, GET OFF! I CAN’T MOVE, LOUIS!”

“SAY YOU’LL GIVE HIM A CHANCE!”

“NO!” he shouts, trying to keep walking.

“SAY IT!”

“LOUEH!” he whines loud just before the bell rings.

“NIALLER JAMES HORAN SAY IT OR ELSE I WILL NEVER LET GO OFF YOU!” I shout, seeing how people are staring as they walk past us on the wide corridor.

Couldn’t care less, actually I just wrap my legs and arms tighter around his calf.

“FUCKING CHRIST LOUIS, FINE!”

“fine?” I smile.

“yes, fuck, I will consider it- only if he is convincing enough and shows me he’s changed” he snaps quickly, raising his index finger as he narrows his eyes down at me.

“thank you” I say, letting go off his leg and getting to my feet.

“you’re a bastard”

“you love me”

“fuck you”

**_~~_ **

 

“you can’t make him”

“it’s for his own sake”

“Louis, you’ll just make things worse!” Liam whisper shouts.

We’re sitting by the middle row of the class. Dani is on the front with Vicky and Niall isn’t here, neither the Styles.

“I think it’s something good, actually” I tilt my head to the side a bit.

“why can’t you let him be with Vicky?”

I look over at the now lilac head, copying the words off the board.

“because he doesn’t want to be with her!” I whisper shout as well.

“how do you know that?” he asks, staring at me as if I was delusional.

“it’s obvious, and if he was with Edward and he hates him so much it’s because there’s still something there”

“how do you know he dated Edward?”

“h-he told me they banged, and then Harry told me they dated” I end up mumbling.

What’s the point in lying right now?

“well… he didn’t take the break-up too well, even if he was the one who dumped Styles”

“I can imagine-”

“no you can’t!” he says, loud enough to get people’s attention.

“Payne!”

“sorry Mr. Peters” Liam mumbles and focuses on his work again.

He stays like that for some minutes, until I can’t stand the silence any longer.

“he agreed, so he probably still has feelings, just like Edward. There’s no harm in having a little talk to figure things out” I state sincerely, because it’s true! I mean, it’s so obvious it hurts my eyes to see them apart.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Louis. Once he’s finally moving on you throw him back into the battlefield”

“let’s see if this time he can win” I snap, shooting him a toothy smile to which he just snorts and shakes his head. “C’mon Payne”

“I’m blaming you if he gets hurt again” he threatens.

“it’s just fair”

“Louis!” he whines lowly.

“he’ll be fine!” I whisper shout. “Let him have some control over his own life”

“just for the record, I’m against this”

“good to know we’ve got your support Payno” I state ironically, glaring at my pen.

“Louis-”

“no really, he still has feelings for Styles, and I know he’s changed, so why not give him a chance? If it doesn’t work out okay, bad luck for them, but what if it does?”

“Niall is really sensitive about this topic-”

“couldn’t give two fucks about it, he agreed, so they’ll talk. There’s nothing you can do about it” I state harshly, banging my pen on the table before sighing and recomposing myself. “Sorry”

He just nods and keeps copying. Can’t blame him, but he needed to understand the whole point. It’s for Niall’s own happiness!

**_~~_ **

 

The rest of the day was spent with me pushing Niall towards Edward, but he claimed he wasn’t ‘ready’ so Harry and I simply gave up.

Now today is a brand new day, meaning a brand new start, and a brand new-

“I can’t”

“I’ll be there with you if you want” I say, shooting him a warm smile.

It’s our first break, and the Styles are on the other side of the backyard. Can’t believe we have a backyard full of swings and games. It’s probably meant for primary school.

“no, that’d be even more awkward” he says, cringing a bit.

His eyes are fixated on the two slender figures by the swings- _kids_ \- and I sigh audibly before speaking again.

“let’s go over, and Harry and I will leave you both to it”

“but-”

“we’ll be right here if anything happens, yeah?” I suggest, rubbing his biceps comfortingly.

“o-okay…”

“you go, Horan” I grin widely and he just snorts a laugh before shaking his head.

“can’t believe you’re actually making me do this”

“it’s for your own sake Nialler”

Before we know it we are standing in front of the twins, both pair of eyes staring in shock.

“Niall… w-what’s up?” Ed chokes out, earning a stifled giggle from Harry.

I elbow him as Ed glares, making Niall blush.

So in love.

“we’ll leave you both to it, we know you’ve got some stuff to sort out. Good luck” I smile, patting Niall’s back before leaning forward to whisper in Ed’s ear. “You hurt blondie, you die. Got it?” I threaten, because yes, Nialler is my best friend in the whole universe and I’m actually making a dangerous move dragging him here.

The boy nods his head and so I walk away, Harry’s hand in mine.

“do you think they’ll be alright?” he asks as he snaps his head to watch over his shoulder.

“Niall still has feelings for him” I state.

“so does Edward” Harry nods, caressing my skin with his thumb.

I shrug my shoulders with a smile and high brows, making it obvious that they’ll be just fine.

We sit on one of the benches not too far from the swings, but enough to give them proper space. We start talking about how Liam was so defensive today in class when suddenly we hear screams.

“fuck” Harry mutters before attempting to stand up, but I grab his forearm.

“shut up and listen”

_“that’s not even fair!”_

_“I never said it was fair, but you have to understand-”_

_“understand shit, you’re insane!”_

Holy shit, no. This is not good.

Harry and I start to approach silently, hiding behind some bushes.

 _“Niall…”_ Edward pleads, trying to hold his hand.

 _“don’t fucking touch me!”_ it doesn’t work because Niall turns around instantly.

_“c’mon, Niall! Just listen to me!”_

_“I listened to you enough, I don’t want to see your face”_ and as the child he is, he crosses his arms, shrugging his shoulders as his back is to Edward.

_“hey…”_

“oh…” I drag, seeing how Edward grabbed Niall’s forearm and pulled him against him gently.

 _“do you even know how much you hurt me?”_ Niall snaps before Ed can continue with his soft move.

“is he crying?” Harry whispers to me.

We are like maybe three meters away from them, and we can listen and see perfectly. Thank you big, pretty bushes.

“Niall doesn’t cry”

_“don’t cry…”_

It’s only when I see him wiping his face that something snaps inside of me. Liam did say he didn’t take the break up too well.

 _“I’m not crying”_ the boy sobs and I see how Edward looks sympathetically down at him.

He mumbles something we can’t hear and next thing we see is Horan sobbing in his arms. I never thought I’d see something like this, _ever_.

“is that a good sign?” Harry asks me.

“I guess so…?”

They just stand there, Niall clinging to his shirt as Edward rubs his back, mumbling things into his ear.

Harry and I exchange glances as they both stay like that, catching some people’s eye but ignoring them totally. The bell soon rings and curly and I try our bests to walk away unnoticed.

As to the boys, Edward mutters something in Niall’s ear, but blondie just shakes his head whilst being held by the taller figure. They don’t move from their place as people flood away. They’ll probably skip next period.

Still a good sign?

**_~~_ **

 

Niall hasn’t talked to me for two whole days. Liam says he hasn’t talked to him either, and the girls are very concerned about it as well.

“why don’t you try talking to him?” Dani asks Vicky, who is biting her nails.

We are in the hallway, as usual, in our first break. Niall is nowhere to be seen, giving us a chance to figure something out.

“I tried skyping with him yesterday but he didn’t answer and then he went offline…” she says weakly, “did I do something wrong?”

“no love it has nothing to do with you” I state honestly.

She opens her mouth to speak but it seems she cannot find the words. I end up opening my arms and she buries her head in my chest, taking advantage of her height. She’s so small and fit; she’s got her waist defined, as well as _many_ girly curves.

She’s stunning.

I wrap my arms around her shoulders as she embraces my back. I look over at Liam after Dani awes, only to catch him sending me an _of-course-it-involves-her_ expression.

It kind of does actually, oops.

I simply shoot him a ‘shut up’ face before he rolls his eyes. I look down when I rest my cheek on top of her lilac hair, hugging her tight.

“Lou?”

My head snaps to the sound, making Vicky pull away and stammer.

“s-sorry, it isn’t what it seems- uh, he was just, um-”

“it’s okay, I just wanted to ask him something” Harry smiles politely with his hands behind his back.

Vicky sighs and rubs her eyes with the back of her sweater sleeves. “Sorry, I’m a bit paranoid today”

“don’t worry, I’ll try talking to him later” I state, shooting her a smile and then focusing on Harry.

“I was actually going to ask about Niall…” he ends up mumbling.

“no news, Edward?”

“locked in his room”

“did they fight or something? Did he tell you what happened after the bell rang?” Liam asks worried.

Harry just shakes his head, “nope, I didn’t see him ‘til I got home and he didn’t speak. He told our parents he was feeling sick, so that is ‘why’ he’s been absent” he informs, adding finger quotes to the word _why_. “He doesn’t let anyone inside his room. He’s acting weird”

“I think I’ll go over to Niall’s place after school, see what the fuck is actually going on” I say, earning a nod from Liam just as the bell rings.

“want me to go with you?” he asks before kissing Dani’s cheek.

“sure” I smile as everyone starts to disperse in the crowd of moving people.

Dani and I start to walk to our next class when I feel someone pulling me back.

“you forgot my kiss”

“no I didn’t, I just avoided it” I smirk at the taller boy with the bandana on his head.

“you’re mean” he glares.

“I’m not mean!” I gasp dramatically.

“yes you are! You don’t want to kiss me”

He sounds like a kid.

“why would I kiss you?”

“because you’re my boyfriend!” he shouts with wide eyes and a hung jaw -though he’s still kind of smiling through it- as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, raising his hands in the air to make emphasis.

“I am sorry sir, I don’t know what you are talking about” I state in a really posh accent, waving him off.

“is that how you want to play?” he lowers his voice.

“I’m playing no game, sir”

“just kiss me, damn it” he snorts a laugh.

“no!” I shout before moving away from him.

“Louis!” he whines as he starts to run after me in the hallway.

“get off!” I laugh loud when he finally catches me, wrapping his arms strongly around my waist.

“Louis, for God’s sake, kiss him already, we’re late!” we hear Danielle half shout.

I look back at Harry, only to see him smirking. He lets go just to face me before he pecks my lips. And again, and again, before he kisses me hard but sweet by the end.

“I win this game” he smirks when he pulls away.

“you had Dani’s help” I glare.

“I won anyways” he says with a frown but a smile nevertheless, wide eyes as he shakes his head a bit.

“you’re a cheater” I crinkle my nose, trying to hold back a smile.

“I’m a _winner_ ” he grins, showing off his perfect denture and perfect crinkly eyes and perfect dimples and fuck it, I just kiss him again.

“oh God, bye guys” Dani’s voice travels from ear to ear but then fades as I feel Harry’s hands on my hips when he begins to push me against the row of tall lockers.

“nope, not my hips. Not here, Harry”

“I love your hips” he says as he joins our mouths again.

There’s no one in the corridors, but still.

“we’re at school, Styles”

“I still love your hips” he says as if it was obvious.

“anyways, no time for hips, what if we try contacting Nialler again?” I smile wide.

“no, it’s sexy time to make up for Saturday” he frowns, his voice bossy.

“ _school_ , Harry. We might even get suspended”

“I hate you sometimes” he glares with crossed arms.

“aw, look at you, all pouty lips” I giggle before pecking them.

“won’t do”

“we can’t head over to mine, mom will kill me if she finds out I’m skipping a class because of you”

“we could go to my place, my parents are working”

“Harry…”

“c’mon Lou… I’ve got handcuffs” he sing songs, a wide grin plastered on his face as he makes jazz hands in the air. “And a lot of bandanas as well” he wiggles his brows.

“you’re trying to convince me with that pose?” I ask, pointing out his open legs and ridiculous expressions.

“I didn’t want to do this, Louis but you’re giving me no other choice” he sighs, pursing his lips and shaking his head slightly.

“what? What are you on about, Styles- HARRY, NO- FUCK, LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW CURLY!” I shout in desperation.

He’s got me up in his shoulder, my face on his back and my bum on his face. Weird to say it like that.

“I warned you Louis”

“NO YOU FUCKING DIDN’T HARREH! LET ME DOWN!”

“I think it’s pretty romantic, carrying my prince to my palace, only to escort him up my bedroom to lay him sweetly on my bed and-”

“PSYCHOTIC! NOT ROMANTIC! LET ME DOWN, YOU SAP!” I complain, trying to tickle his sides as he walks at a slow pace.

“will you agree on going with me?”

“ok, yes, but let me down, please Harreh…” and now I’m whining, great.

Just like that my feet fall flat against the tiled floor, thanks God.

“ok, let’s go then” he smiles, offering me his hand to take in mine.

I just stay silent for a bit, recomposing myself before sighing.

“I hate you” I seethe a I take his hand harshly in mine.

“we’re gonna have sexy time!” he practically shouts at the top of his voice as he skips through the hallways, dragging me along.

“are you sure you’re not five? Maybe even four?”

“I’m starting to think you’d like me to be”

“I’m not a paedophile, Harry”

“age play is nice” he shrugs.

“shut up Harold, before I change my mind”

**_~~_ **

 

We ended up not going back to school today. Harry’s parents aren’t home yet, and we didn’t hear Edward still. I sent Liam a text saying we’d skip the rest of the classes and that later I’d go over to Niall’s. He said he’d come over to pick me up so we can go together.

“Liam will be here soon, Harry” I mumble against his chest.

We’re cuddled on his bed, inside the warm sheets as our legs tangle together.

“you’ll have time to get dressed after he rings the bell” he shrugs, kissing my forehead.

I sigh with a small smile, too tired to care about Liam.

“don’t you think it’s weird that Edward is still locked in his room?” I ask, tracing patters on his skin whilst he pets my hair.

“yeah, but he won’t let me in. Won’t even answer when I call for him” Harry says, that hint of concern noticeable in his voice.

“we’ll go check on him after we get Niall, yeah?” I suggest before hearing my phone ringing.

“Liam?” Harry drawls.

“yeah, he’s at the door” I answer when I open the text message.

“he could have just rung the bell, y’know” he sighs as he slowly tries to get up.

“it’s Liam you’re talking about” I chuckle, earning a giggle out of him. “Told him I’d be down in five, so hurry up” I pat his thigh. I try to get into my clothes as fast as possible, fixing my hair a bit before looking back at Harold. “Harry! Get dressed, Liam’s down waiting for us!” I groan when I see him sitting at the edge of his bed, commandos.

“I was just admiring your beauty” he shrugs innocently.

“c’mon Styles, I’m going down”

“again? Louis, I’m still sensitive-”

Unluckily, he’s cut off by _the pillow I throw at him._ Stupid, dirty curly head.

I’m out the door when I hear him laughing out loud, smiling to myself as I open the door.

“hey Lou, ready to go?”

“yeah, Harry’s getting dressed, just wait a bit” I say before he frowns.

“ew”

“he didn’t say _ew_ ” I smirk and he covers his ears.

“EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW-”

“why is Liam shouting ‘ew’?” a raspy, low voce asks.

“oh my God, just cover yourself already” Liam says, covering his eyes and turning around, still at the doorstep.

I turn to see Harry doing his jeans with a wide open plaid, walking down the stairs. Liam is a kid, how can he say ‘ _ew’_ to that?

“it’s safe to see, Payno” I inform as I walk out the door, Harry following.

“you two are just-” there’s a short pause before I turn around to see Liam grabbing Harry’s forearm. “You okay?”

I frown as I walk back towards them, suddenly stifling a laugh when I see Liam touching Harry’s wrists carefully.

“uh, y-yeah, I’m f-fine. Don’t worry…” he mumbles, trying to get free from Liam’s loose grip.

“you’re almost bleeding” Liam frowns.

“Louis, tell your friend I’m fine”

“he’s fine” I choke out, trying not to burst out in laughter as Harry blushes hard.

“why are his wrists bleeding?”

“they’re not bleeding” Harry complains, gently though.

“almost”

“Liam, believe me, you don’t want to know” I say, blushing myself.

“what do you mean I don’t want to- oh my God,” he practically shouts with a frown as he lets go of Harry’s arms harshly, “EW!”

**_~~_ **

 

After around ten minutes we get to the Horan’s house, place that I know all too well by now. I knock on the door, being received by his mother soon after.

“Louis? Uh, hello. Hello, guys. What are you doing here?” she asks, a frown on her face though she tries to smile.

“hey, Maura…” I frown at her confusion, “we just wanted to know how Niall is” I offer a warm smile, along with my two friends.

“how he- what are you talking about?”

“uh-”

“he’s supposed to be with you”

“excuse me?” Liam pops in, his brows knitted together, as well as all of ours.

“he told me he’d stay at yours for a couple of days. He said you talked to your mom and that there was no problem. Where is he, Louis?”

DAMN NIALL!

“he- he uh, he’s, uh-”

“we had a bit of an argument back at Louis’ earlier; he said my team cheated on FIFA, and we said we didn’t and he just got mad and told us he’d head back to his house” Harry explains. “He’s probably back at yours Lou” he shakes his head.

“oi, Louis! You gave me a real scare” Maura chuckles. “Niall tends to be a bit competitive” she smiles. “Tell him I say he should grow up, and behave, for that matter” she smiles.

“we will, it was nice to see you again Maura” I smile at her now beaming face.

“yeah, bye Niall’s mom” Liam chuckles.

Well, Niall calls Liam’s mom ‘ _Liam’s mom’_ so I guess it’s okay.

“goodbye Miss Horan” Harry smiles as well.

“bye lads, have fun and try not to kill each other!” she laughs before closing the door.

We all continue to smile until the door is shut.

“fuck that boy, I will kill him when we find him”

“Louis, we should go check on Edward” Harry says.

“c’mon, let’s go” Liam says before we start to run towards Harry’s place again.

“and thanks for saying that, you sounded really convincing” I tell the curly boy next to me.

“I’m not in the Drama club for nothing” he winks.

We get there panting, walking through the door in a hurry and climbing up the stairs only to shout at a closed door.

“EDWARD, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!” Harry shouts, getting no reply.

“C’MON ED, HELP US FIND NIALL, HE’S MISSING!” Liam shouts, banging on the door repeatedly, but nothing came from the other side.

“what if we climb up the window?”

“second floor, Louis. Got no stairs to use” Harry groans.

“I’ve got an idea…” I smirk.

**_~~_ **

 

“LOUIS, FUCK, YOU’RE TOO HEAVY, GET OFF!”

“DID YOU JUST CALL ME _FAT_?!”

That bastard! He’s got me gasping on top of his shoulders.

“guys, don’t fight” I hear Harry say, face palming, of course.

“GET OFF OR ELSE I’LL THROW YOU TO THE GRASS LOUIS!”

“SHUT UP LIAM!”

I’m not that heavy, am I? I mean, yeah, I’m standing on his shoulders, but anyone would feel heavy in this position, _right…?_

“LOUIS…!”

“FINE…!” I groan, getting Harry to help me down.

“thank you, God…”

“stop it, it wasn’t that bad” I wave him off.

“shut up. Harry, you’re taller -and thinner, for what I can see…” Liam says, raising his brows by the end of his statement.

“oh, okay. If you want me to…” Harry shrugs.

After a short struggle we get Harry to stand up on top of Liam’s shoulders.

“can you see him?” Liam shouts from beneath him.

“the blinds are shut…!” Harry states, his hands gripping the window as if his life depended on it.

Well… you could kind of say so.

“damn…” I curse, along with Liam.

“but I can open the window, his lock is broken” Harry says in a more cheerful voice. “Okay, um- shit! Ouch my finger, fuck, fucking Christ, shit, aw my finger, damn blinds”

“listen, you’re not as heavy as Louis, but still, I’m kind of dying here!” Liam shouts, and I see how his legs wiggle a bit.

“right, sorry. My finger just, damn. Okay, uh, he’s not here!” Harry ends up groaning loudly.

“fine, get off now!” Liam shouts back.

I help him down, being pushed by curly a bit when he lands on the grass but still, no one got hurt.

“my finger’s bleeding” Harry suddenly whines.

“let me see” Liam pops in, rubbing his own shoulders. “It’s just a small cut, Styles”

“it hurts!” he pouts, making me giggle.

“you didn’t complain about your wrists” Liam mocks, making me cover my mouth with both hands, blushing all over.

“back to the point,” Harry blushes, sucking on his finger a bit, “Niall is missing, Edward is missing… you know what that means, right?”

“they couldn’t have” Liam frowns. “Niall wouldn’t do that”

“you didn’t see him crying in Edward’s arms” I mumble.

“okay, we lost him. His walls have been demolished, and his feelings set free-”

“you’re being dramatic” I snort a laugh.

“they are missing, Louis! They fucking run away together! Of course I’m being fucking dramatic!” Liam shouts in my face. “And it’s all your fucking fault”

“hey, don’t talk to him like that” Harry growls.

“it’s true! If it wasn’t for him-”

“shut up Liam, you did nothing but be pain in our necks lately”

“but you didn’t…”

I lost focus on their argument, all I can think about is Niall being missing. They could be anywhere. Far or close, missing nevertheless.

And the worst part; _it is my fault_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! 
> 
> School is killing me, literally. They other day we had to perfom some choregraphies and we practiced a Salsa, and my partner threw me back down way too harshly and I almost got my skull crashed against the tiled floor. I quit the Salsa forever. And as I'm kind of anxious *very* and the rest of the other Art groups came in to see our performances I started to shake uncontrollably and to sweat and I couldn't even speak so I didn't dance because I had a panick attack. All rehearsals at 10 am after English classes that started at 8, plus school 'til nightime... all wasted away.
> 
> Anyways, that's what has been happening the last few weeks, so I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, hope you can forgive me :)
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this, I certainly loved to have some time for myself and write a bit :)
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos, thank you! <33


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm sorry for the LAAAAAAAAAAAAATE update, but my charger is broken so I can't use my laptop and school and drama classes, and family and actual social life who'd knew, all that gets in my way and I'm truly sorry. I'll try to update more often, I swear I do what I can. What I can assure you all is that I'm not giving up on this story because I like it and you like it as well so far, so keep those hopes up!

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

It’s been four days since we last saw Niall and Edward, and two days since we found out they run off together.

We tried to contact them multiple times, but the only one who has actually had some response out of Niall was Vicky, on Skype. He answered after she called him nonstop, and she said he seemed to be in a Café, or something of that sort. Niall had said he was doing okay and that he’d be back at school next Monday, three days away from today. He asked her to say hi to all of us, and sorry about ignoring our calls and stuff, but that he will explain. Edward is okay too, Vicky could see him walking to Niall with two cups of what she assumes to be coffee in his large hands.

To say we are all pissed is an understatement, but we are happy, and relieved, for that matter.

Liam almost killed me, and Harry, but he chilled when Dani tried to calm him down. It was not easy to tell the girls about the whole Niall-Edward situation, especially to Vicky. She had seen it coming though, and claimed she was not as hurt as she’d be if she hadn’t seen the hints before. But she’ll be alright, she’s a really nice girl and she’ll probably find someone soon.

Harry and I are doing good, he’s been over the last days but he’s only had bonding time with my sisters. They love him, maybe more than I do.

 “what if we go to the movies?” I ask, clapping my hands to get curly’s attention.

“ohhhhhh yes! I want to see-”

“I was talking to Harry” I narrow my eyes at Fizzy, whose glowing face quickly contorts.

“hey, don’t be mean” Harry drawls from the floor where he’s sitting cross legged with Phoebe on his lap. They are all playing with each other’s hair as I try not to die of boredom on the sofa.

“c’mon, we couldn’t have any alone time these days because they always steal you!” I practically whine, earning soft giggles from the girls.

“I think someone’s jealous” Harry tells Lottie, who giggles a bit louder next to him as she braids Daisy’s hair.

“are you even serious?! C’mon Haroooollllllldddddd” I drag, because I really, _really_ want to have some alone time, and sitting in the back row of the movies will allow me that.

“will you guys get mad if I leave?” he asks, being the angel he is, making them all shake their heads.

“we won’t, only if you promise to be back tomorrow” Phoebe says, pecking his cheek before he stands up and gets his jacket from the sofa.

“I’ll try to, yeah? See you guys around, and behave or I won’t bring you any cupcakes!” he laughs before I’m pushing him out the door.

“you’re so annoying sometimes” I groan, smiling though when he kisses my cheek.

“I love your sisters, they are all so cute”

“they’re a pain in my ass” I state as I go to open the door to my car before Harry closes it. “What Harold?”

“let’s walk” he smiles softly.

“are you sure? It’ll be dark when the movie is over”

“I like warm, spring nights. Don’t you?” he asks me, now slowly pressing me against my car.

“yeah…” I mutter against his face.

“let’s go then” he smiles, pulling away and locking our fingers, leading the way.

The walk there is fine, the warm air hitting our bare arms and Harry’s smile making my face glow. He talks about this movie he’s been hearing about, but there’s this other movie he wanted to see about the puppies that try to save those babies… and how could he forget about the rom-com about the soul mates that hate each other?

“Harry, what if we see one that we don’t want to see?” I suddenly ask, cutting his blabbing off.

“what? Why, why would we do something like- oh…” his brows rise when he catches on and sees my little smirk. “I don’t know, Louis. I was hoping maybe we could have an actual date” he says sheepishly, his cheeks turning bright pink even in the warm breeze.

“I miss you Harry, I miss you so much… I can’t just sit for like two hours and watch a screen whilst you’re beside me. I can’t…” I end up mumbling, because it’s true, and it’s embarrassing because it’s weak.

“are you, Louis William Tomlinson, _blushing_?!” Harry mocks, earning a slap on his arm.

“stop, then you want to go on dates with me!” I cross my arms and keep walking with a steady pace.

“c’mon babe, don’t get mad at me. It’s just cute to see a bit of vulnerability, y’know?” he says calmly, caressing my cheek but I just keep walking forward, out of his touch. “Louis, come on! If this is some kind of sex blackmail, then it won’t work. I’m not shagging at the movies!” he shouts in the middle of the pavement, because he decided to stop walking a few seconds ago and I might have not noticed until now that I come to a stop, my face changing into one of shock.

“do you think that’s what I wanted to do?” I ask him, a few feet away from him.

There’s not too many people on the street, but I’m sure someone heard his little scream.

“well, that’s what I understood by going to see something we don’t want to see to have some time for us because you miss me” he raises his eyebrows when he looks down not to meet my eyes, all awkward because he’s playing with the hems of his sleeves.

I let out a sigh, because I can’t get mad. I just  can’t. I walk the few feet back to him and cup his face to kiss the pint of his milky nose.

“no love, I didn’t mean I wanted to shag. I’m not that crazy, for God’s sake” I let out a little chuckle. “I meant that if we want to watch a movie, we are going to cuddle, and that will be awkward because of the arm bracket thingy that is always in the middle. So no cuddles. So as I said earlier, I can’t just sit on my bum watching a movie for two hours with you by my side and be content with just holding your hand, y’know? What I meant by going to see something we won’t actually see was that we could go to the back row and maybe, y’know… snog a bit, like the cliché teenagers we are” I end up muttering with my face flushed red. My hands slid to his neck at some point, and his eyes met mine as well.

“you could have said that from the start, y’know? Avoided all this…?” he says, looking up at the dark sky for a second and then back down at me.

“I know, I’m sorry… I didn’t know you’d think I wanted you to fuck me in public but oh well” I joke and he flashes me one of his toothy, dimpled smiles.

“I’m sorry for my outburst” he whispers, his hands on my hips.

“I’m sorry for my jealousy” I look down, bumping my forehead against his face softly.

“I’m sorry for being a sap” he says, kissing it.

“I’m sorry for being a cliché teenager” I chuckle, still whispering.

“you’re not a teenager, you’re eighteen”

“shut up, you ruined the moment”

“what if we go rent a movie and we cuddle at my place? We could even snog a bit and no one would see” he wiggles his brows at me, making me giggle and bury my face in his chest.

“you are a dork”

“ _a-dork-able_ ” he says with wide eyes and a silly smile.

I look up at him with the biggest _you-did-not_ expression on my face but he just grins as much as he can.

“you’re a kid, oh my God, how did we even get together”

“well, it all started out with some naughty pictures and-”

“ok yeah I remember, shut up, shut up!” I begin to scream, covering my ears.

How much has my view changed on Harry since those pictures…

“I’m not too proud of that, but I’m glad it happened, y’know?” he says, taking my hands in his and kissing my knuckles.

“me too, Haz” I smile fondly at him before he locks our fingers and we start to make our way to our next destination, until his deep voice breaks the comfortable silence.

“but let’s be honest, I think I deserve at least one naughty picture of you, Lou”

“no Louis for you tonight if you say that again, curly”

**_~~_ **

“oh, hello boys”

We suddenly pull away when we listen to the feminine voice ringing through the house.

“h-hey mum, what’s up?” Harry tries to say casually.

“hello Anne” I try to smile, as well as hide my blush.

It’s not too comfortable to be straddling someone when their mother is in the same room.

“I’m not even going to try and pretend I’m comfortable. I’ll be in my room, Robin will be here in around an hour with dinner so you better do something about… whatever you two are doing,” she rolls her eyes with a smile, making us both blush a bit more, “how’s Ed?”

“oh, he’s okay, he called earlier” Harry lies.

We decided to tell their parents he was staying at Zayn’s, because they were not going to buy that ‘locked in his room’ story for much longer. Zayn was okay with that, they’re best friends after all.

“okay, well. Are you staying for dinner, Louis?” the dark haired woman asks me, formal clothes still on but her heels hanging off her fingers.

“oh, I-”

“yeah, actually, he’s staying  the night”

“am I?” I look down at him, catching sight of his pale neck with forming bruises.

“yes, it’s Friday after all, right?”

“yeah…” I mumble.

“can he stay mum?” he asks, looking at her from behind the sofa.

“I don’t know what Robin will think…” she says honestly.

“pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty-”

“Harry, please don’t start-”

“pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty-”

“it won’t work, Harry. You know it” she states, crossing her arms against her chest.

“pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty pleeeeeeeeeee-” he begins to hold a high note, but he gets cut off by the hand I clamp over his mouth.

“sorry for that, Anne. I don’t want to bug” I say with my best smile.

“it’s okay Louis, I’d love to have you, but Robin is bringing a colleague over tonight for dinner and he wants to introduce the family and all that. You could stay tomorrow if you’d like”

“Louis is family” Harry frowns after licking my hand, making me stick my tongue out at him.

“yes, babe, I know. But you know how work is for Robin” she says, walking closer towards the sofa. “Is that a hickey on your neck, Harold?” she asks when she’s standing against the sofa, able to take a proper look at us.

“uh, no…?”

“and your shirts? And your jeans are undone? Oh my God, no more fun in my living room, I have tea here, y’know?! I even have my friends over for tea!” she says in a loud voice, trying to sound stern but little snorts of laugh still escape her mouth as we try to escape up the stairs.

“sorry mum!”

“sorry Anne, we love you!”

“you’re the best!”

“the best!”

And then Harry closes the door, letting the air in his room thicken with heavy breaths and laughter as we rest our bodies against the door.

“I’m sorry you can’t stay…” he says once he recovers part of his breath.

“it’s okay… I was not planning to stay so it’s not a big deal” I smile. “So… I’m part of the family, huh?”

He looks at me when I say that, some curls falling over his face.

“of course you are, I mean… you are my boyfriend after all, right?” he smiles nervously at me.

“yeah, and you are more of a brother to my sisters than I am so we’re good I guess” I shrug my shoulders, making him laugh.

“ugh my mum killed the mood, didn’t she?” he asks, looking up at the white ceiling.

“yeah… anyways, we’d only have an hour until Robin was here with his colleague. Bet he wouldn’t want two boys with just fucked faces” I joke, but I know it’s true.

“yeah, I’ll go get the movie and maybe we could finish watching it here?” he asks, tilting his head to the side a bit.

“that’d be lovely” I smile fondly up at him, earning a peck on my lips before I’m gently pushed away from the door for him to go down the stairs.

Cuddles will do.

**_~~_ **

“it’s not fair mum!”

“Harry is _Louis_ ’ boyfriend, Daisy”

“but I want him to come over here to play with _me_!” the small blonde girl whines.

“listen, I’ll ask him to come on Sunday when I get back, okay?” I tell her, wiggling my eyebrows and crouching to get a hug.

“you’re a meany” she pouts, but hugs me anyways.

“do you want Harry or not?” I ask sternly and she begins to nod hysterically. “Don’t call me a meany then,” I say sassily, just because it’s fun to argue with kids, “now kiss me, blondie”

I swear I’ll think twice before having kids. Maybe not.

I hug my mum and tell her I’ll be fine again before I’m out the door with my earphones on, the sound of Sleeping With Sirens filling me as try not to think about Niall and Edward; where are they, what are they doing now, why are they still gone…

Stupid boys.

Why did they even leave? They could have their alone time here. I mean, I wanted to be with Harry, so now I’ll have him all for myself all weekend. It’s not that hard. Does this mean they are on good terms? Maybe just friends? Maybe they needed some time to talk without people to influence their decisions, or judgments, or whatever. Who knows what goes on in those heads.

I make it to the house in a matter of minutes, being received by a smiling, lanky tall boy with dimples on his cheeks.

“you’re not late!” he grins with wide open arms.

“of course I’m not late” I furrow my brows at him, arching my back and walking straight into his house under his arm. “Hello Anne, Gemma” I wave at the girls in the living room.

“hey Louis” they both wave back before I feel strong arms wrapping around my middle, lips on my neck.

“you didn’t hug me” he mouths against my skin, making me blush because his sister and his mother are right there and fuck this boy.

“guilty” I sigh, turning around not to show his family my flushed face.

“idiot”

“you’re an idiot” I mumble back, rubbing our noses together.

“don’t call my son an idiot!” Anne half shouts from the sofa, making as all let out a soft chuckle.

“sorry Anne, but he called me an idiot first… in my defence” I end up mumbling, my hands up in the air before I’m being pushed up the stairs.

We’re not even in the room when Harry begins to kiss my neck from behind me, still pushing me. I giggle, because not only his lips are mouthing and his teeth are biting, but his hands are ghosting up my shirt, tickling my skin.

“stop, Harry oh my God, please stop!” I squirm, getting to his door and stepping inside.

“I miss you, Louis. Damn I miss you so much” he says, his mouth still against my skin, trailing kisses up my jaw.

“I miss you too love, but-” and instantly he freezes for three seconds, making me freeze as well stuck to the closed door where he’s got me pinned against.

He pulls away, creating a space of two inches between our faces and eyes me carefully, “but…?”

I take a look at his nervous eyes, his plump bottom lip between his teeth. He’s scared I’m gonna reject him or something, the poor idiot.

“but your mum and Gem are here…” I mumble, looking down at my feet between his.

He lets out a breath I hadn’t realised he had been holding in, and smiles down at me.

“I know, but they’ll be leaving soon. Gemma has a ballet presentation and she said she won’t get mad if I skip it to stay here with you” he says with half closed lids and dimpled cheeks.

“so we’ll have the house for ourselves in a while?” I wiggle my brows suggestively, making him let out his characteristically loud laughter before he’s clamping a hand over his mouth. He just nods, apparently not being able to utter a simple _‘yeah’_.

We decide to go out for a walk, maybe stop for a coffee.

**_~~_ **

By the time we get back we had had coffee and something to eat on the way. We went to the nearest park and played a bit on the swings, as childish as it sounds. But we talked about stuff for a while longer than expected on those swings, so it was totally worth it.

There’s no one home when Harry unlocks the front door and searches around inside the house, and that only means we have the whole house for ourselves until late.

It’s not long until we’re up in Harry’s room, our clothes disappearing wildly as our lips collide and separate just to crash again and again.

“so much, Louis…” he mumbles right into my open mouth.

“I-I know, Haz, I know…” I try to say, but my heavy breaths get in the way.

“how will this work, love?” he says, pulling away to stare into my eyes.

I furrow my brows as I try not to drool over how different his eyes look under the effect of lust.

“what do you-”

“I don’t know how long it’ll take my parents to be back, so I want to be with you as fast as possible” he explains in two seconds. “How do you want it to be? We can do whatever you like, Louis” he whispers huskily, his lips brushing mine as his hands rub my bare sides.

“I-I don’t know, I…” I try not to focus on him and on what he’s asking me. What do I want?

“do you want me to fuck you, or do you want to fuck me? We could start with that” he smiles, chuckles, actually.

“ugh, don’t look at me like that when you say something like that” I groan lowly, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

He chortles and holds me tight, kissing my ear. “C’mon, love. I’ll do whatever you ask me to, hmm?” he purrs into my hair, making me lock my lips with his because _damn_.

“well, I want to know what do you want, because I honestly don’t know” I blush.

Stop judging me.

“I think, I want to enjoy you as much as I can, Lou” he says, looking down at me, squeezing gently my bum before grabbing hold of my thighs and throwing me to the bed.

The room fills with laughter and giggles, hot puffs of air that soon are drowned by his mouth crashing against mine. I can feel him trying to position himself between my legs, so even with my eyes closed I know what the wants to do.

I shift closer to the headboard to rest my head on the fluffy pillows, “don’t need anybody to take care of that?” I ask him, both my hands at each side of my head as I stare up at him.

“if you suck my dick I’ll cum sooner than I would like to” he says bluntly, making me roll my eyes.

Suddenly his gentle, big hands are on my legs, travelling all the way down to my calves and pulling them close to my bum before I see his head disappearing between my thighs.

I feel his lips pressing soft kisses onto my inner thighs, his fingers pressing hard into my skin as I fist the sheets beneath me. His pink lips move lazily all over my skin, leaving a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses from my thighs up to my belly button, ignoring my hardening length.

“Harry, please…” I barely whine, because embarrassment wins this round.

And without a word I feel his long fingers on the base of my shaft, hot breath hitting the tip of my cock before a warm wetness embraces it all at once.

“hmm Harry…” I moan lowly, lolling my head to the sides to try and suffocate those little whimpers with the pillow, but to no avail.

He begins to suck slightly on the head, suddenly licking the shaft up and down, the underside of it getting extra attention. His tongue then moved down, leaving a wet stripe down my balls, which he takes in his mouth in less than a second. I try not to moan, even if it’s just the two of us in the room, in the house. I’ve been loud before with him, but for some reason today it’s different and I feel my body completely flushed red. He continues to suck and lick before grabbing a firm grip of my thighs and hips and turning me around. I help him, obviously, and end p resting on my stomach.

“could you lift your bum  up for me please, love?” he asks with a husky voice, owned by the lust present in the air. The same that involuntarily makes me oblige, making me bury my face in my now crossed arms on top of the pillow. “It’s beautiful Louis, don’t be ashamed” I listen to his almost a whisper, just like an amazed praise, before his hands are on my cheeks, trying to separate them gently.

It’s when I feel his face burying against my skin that I let myself go the tiniest bit, whimpering slightly louder than before.

His lips press kisses onto my hole, and his tongue tries to probe in slowly, as if savouring the flesh. I feel his hands massaging my lower back as he adjust himself to be in a more comfortable position, and the now familiar wetness of his tongue is against my most private part once again.

“holy shit Harry, if you carry on I’ll cum” I warn him, trying to look over my shoulder and biting my lip at what my sight can catch.

He mouths a response against my now wet hole, but I can’t understand it so I just sigh, trying my best to move away form the pleasurable contact.

“I was not done” is all Harry says with a small frown when I turn on my back.

“I know, but I want it to last a bit longer, Haz” I mutter, my face on fire.

His face softens at that, and he brings a hand to my jaw, cupping it and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. It’s not long before the kiss gets heated and he ends up lying on top of my bare body. My arms embrace his neck before my fingers tug on his hair, making him moan into my mouth a bit. I cock a brow and tug on his curls a bit tighter this time, earning a louder moan that gets lost in my throat.

His hand reaches between our bodies and I get the hint. I spread my legs and without breaking the passionate kiss Harry begins to gently thrust a finger inside me. I try not to tense at the still weird feeling, and so I focus on his face plastered against mine, his body crashed on top of mine, his beating heart against my own chest, and every little thing I can notice before I feel what seems to be a third digit inside me.

After some more curling and swirling Harry straightens up to get a condom from his bedside table, along with some lube. I roll my eyes at the fact he’s got that in his first drawer but brush the thoughts away when he leans down on top me again.

“you sure, love?”

“yes Harold, c’mon” I groan, trying to look down to see.

His erection disappears between my spread legs and I feel how he tries to be as slow as possible.

I let out a long breath I didn’t realise I was holding in and he chuckles a bit before I try to hide my face in the pillow.

“so good Lou, so tight…” he whispers in my ear as he rolls his hips a bit, moving slightly not to make me uncomfortable. “You’re so beautiful, y’know?”

I don’t respond, just take in what he gives to me. He begins to suck a bruise under my ear, a sweet spot, as he begins to thrust in and out at a slow pace.

It doesn’t take my hips long to react, to move along and so we both create a steadier pace. The room fills with little gasps here and there, heavy breaths and little whispers that soon become moans. His name escapes my mouth repeated times as he holds me close, kissing every inch of my face, my neck, and biting my collarbones just when I let out a stifled scream.

He pulls away slightly and gives me a look, to which I nod and he simply smirks. He begins to pond into me on the same spot, shifting slightly form his previous position. I entwine my legs with his, and my hands imprint on his skin after his pace increases, my hips jerking up furiously.

“Harry, I can’t- fuck, I’m gonna cum, I-” I try to warn him, but the whines gets lost in Harry’s mouth when he connects our lips in a lustful kiss.

It’s enough for me to hear to his swollen loud moans vibrating inside the walls of my face and down my throat, along with the fact of his hard length filling me, thick and nice.

I cum with a scream of his name, which mixes with his voice screaming my own.

We ride off our highs with lazy jerks and sloppy kisses, my ears ringing with the echo of whimpering and moaning bumping against the four walls that hide us.

“I can’t believe we came at the same time, that’s awesome” he breathes out after pulling out carefully and collapsing next to me, entwining our fingers.

“I told you, we’re cliché teenagers” I state, pecking his lips.

“I love you” he murmurs against my thin pair, suddenly looking into my eyes.

It’s not a surprise how fast I mumble the same thing back, earning a tired grin and a sweet kiss.

“c’mon, let’s get cleaned up before someone barges in”

**_~~_ **

It’s on Monday that we see the familiar two faces back at school.

“yeah, Gem saw the cum stained sheets…”

“God, Harold! You must be careful with those things! How am I even supposed to look at her now?!” I groan against his shoulder as he embraced me before he pushes me away and begins to run through the hallway.

It’s when I see his living photocopy in his arms that my frown relaxes. Next to the hugging boys stood a blond, seemingly shy boy, who stared right back at me.

I started to walk in their direction, already hearing the apologies falling from both boy’s mouths before I take my best friend into my arms.

“don’t ever do this to me again, Nialler” I say as I hold him tight, feeling his arms snaking around my middle with the same strength.

“I’m sorry” he says, repeating it over and over again before I chuckle and let go.

“you two have a lot of explaining to do” Harry tells them, and they both exchange a look and then stare back at us.

“we’re not together, if that’s what you wanted to know” Niall says with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Both Harry and I frown at this, and look over at Edward for an explanation but nothing came from his lips. His expression wasn’t unreadable, but it was hard to read at the same time; regret, sadness, relief?

“now you have even more to explain, then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or leave kudos or whatever you want to do. Did I say sorry for the late update already?
> 
> Thank you for reading this and for your patience, I really, really appreciate it :33
> 
> Love you <33


	6. SORRY! NOT A CHAPTER! BUT I NEED YOUR HELP ASAP BECAUSE I CAN'T KEEP WRITING THE NEXT WITHOUT YOU!

Ok, here's the thing: I've got 3,647 words written up for the next chapter, but ~~*sorry for the little spoiler*~~ it is focused on Niall and Ed's little 'runaway' thing. I know many of you like the chemistry between Niall and Ed, but this is a Larry story, and I don't know if you'd feel comfortable with reading Niall/Ed action.  

It is only for this chapter though ~~*i guess*~~ and it kind of is needed in my head for the story to move on. The story is about the Styles Twins with a main focus on Larry, but twins people, TWINS! TWO STYLES! Therefore, two relationships.  

 **I repeat, its main focus is Larry.**  

So what I want to know before writing the rest of the chapter ~~*or at least not posting it*~~ is if you would want to have a chapter focused on Niall and Ed explaining what happened whilst they were away. Their story will obviously be present in the rest of the chapters, but not with as much attention as Larry's.  

Is that clear or you didn't understand anything at all? I'm pretty bad at explaining stuff, sorry.  

_ **So pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase comment below if I should post that chapter or delete it and keep it only Larry, per say.** _

Thank youuuuuuu! <33

 

~~*SORRY FOR BEING A PAIN IN YOUR ASSES! YOU ARE ALLOWED TO HATE ON ME!*~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the ones who commented on that kind of Author's Note about me posting this or not. I will admit that I enjoyed writing this because it's new to me and I discovered that I kind of am into Harry's face with Niall's, ha.
> 
> I hope you all like it!

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“You’re telling me that after around a week of being with him… you still aren’t together?” I ask him in disbelief, my voice softer by the end.

We’re at my place, diving into Oreos and some more trash food that I decided to buy. Niall looks miserable, and what kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t give him food?

“It was harder than you thought- than _I_ thought… He’s been nothing but understanding and sweet and patient and-” he says in one breath before sighing audibly, “What if he didn’t change?” he finally asks, playing with the laces of his Converse as he sits cross legged against the headboard of my bed.

“Listen, he already apolo-”

“Yes Louis, I know he apologised to Harry, and you and me as well. I just, he… what if he can’t cope with being with just one person?”

“If he could cope being without Harry for like two months now, I bet he can be with you and only you” I say reassuringly before biting my glittery pink cupcake.

Harry chose them.

“I don’t know, and I hate this situation Lou, I really do” and with that he covers his face, sighing exasperatedly. “I’m not even gay, why the fuck am I feeling so shitty about this?!”

“Niall, this is a clear signal that you are interested in boys” I laugh half heartedly.

“No I’m not! It’s just Edward and his stupid pretty face, and stupid pretty hands, and stupid pretty body-”

“Ok I got it, I got it” I stop him from ranting. “Are you sure it’s just Edward?”

“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW LOUIS I’VE ONLY EVER BEEN WITH HIM AND NO ONE ELSE!”

“I thought you were with Harry as well?” I ask with a frown, confused.

He stares at me with the most _I-can’t-believe-it-are-you-fucking-kidding-me_ expression.

“THEY ARE BLODDY TWINS LOUIS! THEY LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME!”

“But they aren’t, you were with two guys independent of how ‘exactly the same’ they are or not” I say with a hint of sass in my voice.

“Fuck off Louis, you know what I meant. I’m not into guys, it’s just… it’s just him. Not even Harry, only Ed…” his voice sounds softer, and his face drops when he admits that.

“I’m sorry for making you talk to him”

“It’s fine, I guess now I don’t hate him as much? I’m still mad at him for all he’s done and made me go through, but… He’s been clearing things up and kind of making up to me” he mumbles.

“Making up how exactly?” I ask with a small smirk and high brows.

“Y’know…”

 

**_*Niall’s POV*_ **

**_[Flashbacks]_ **

“Wanna leave?”

“I want to disappear, to get away from everybody, because you are an asshole and now I feel like shit all over again” I cry against his chest, clinging to his torso.

Stupid Louis and Harry, who the Hell are they to make me talk to my archenemy?! I knew I would end up all weak in front of him.

“I still remember where you like to go take a breath” Edward whispers into my ear after the bell rings and people begin to disappear.

“I don’t care”

“I can take you there… if you want me to”

“I wouldn’t go with you, you just want to take advantage of me again” I spit out once everyone is inside, stepping away from the twin.

“Niall, there’s a reason why I want to stop this problem, to put an end to it” he says, his face serious.

“Why would I trust you?”

“Because I’m here trying, Horan” he half smiles.

“How can I know you don’t just want to fuck me, that you want to convince me with this wet puppy act?! It won’t work!” I shout, because who the fuck does he think he is to have power over me? A God? Mum? A cook from Nando’s? News flash, he’s not.

“Are you even listening to the words coming from your mouth?” he half laughs, “Niall, I swear to God I just want to fix all of this, yeah?”

I glare at him for a good five seconds, thinking and over thinking about the same stupid answer I’ll give him.

“You’re just lucky Louis clung to my leg” I sigh with a frown before starting to walk away.

**_~~_ **

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Depends” I frown up at the sky.

We’re at my ‘special place’, as Edward calls it. It’s nothing special, and it’s not a definite place.  We’re just some miles away from the city, at some random spot on the road. I’ve always loved travelling, and breathing this natural air always helps me feel… fulfilled. He drove me here in Zayn’s van, and we’re currently in the open back of it, on top of some kind of duvet staring up at the dark sky. It’s like three in the morning, and the stars are brighter out here than in the city, being one of the few things keeping me from exploding right now.

“I’ve driven down the roads after you dumped me. It was kind of masochist, knowing you were the one telling me about how beautiful it is, but it did help a bit” he mumbles, sighing by the end of his ‘secret’. I don’t answer, I simply keep playing with my bracelet above my head as I lay there, not moving an inch in order not to have physical contact with his body next to mine. “And I’ve never deleted your messages or your pictures-”

“Of course not, you pervert” I spit out, still glaring at the innocent starts.

“Dirty pics are deleted, I just kept the clean ones, per say” he mumbles.

“You know that’s not gonna change anything, right?”

“Just letting you know”

“I didn’t need to know”

“Okay”

“Okay” and silence invades us once more, the tension becoming unbearable. We laid in silence for what must have been around ten minutes before he spoke again. “Have you been with somebody else?”

“With ‘been’ you mean shag?” I ask bitterly.

“I was trying to be nice”

“No”

“Yes, I was indeed trying to-”

“I haven’t, you idiot” I say with despise.

“Oh…”

“ _Oh…”_ I mock. “I didn’t feel like being with anybody else. They could all be assholes just looking for an ass to pound into and I was not up for being treated like shit again”

“I was an asshole, _yes_ , but that doesn’t mean everybody else is… you’re not”

“Of course I’m not, I just didn’t want to get involved with someone, what’s wrong with that?” I snap.

“Nothing, I was just wondering…”

“Why are you acting so… vulnerable? You are usually sarcastic and annoying”

“Because I’m feeling vulnerable, and like shit, and I know I deserve it”

“Thanks God you at least know that”

“But I’m trying to be someone better here, and you now it’s for you”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you’re just _changing_ for me and not for Harry or your parents or whoever else” I keep glaring up, not moving from my spot until he’s hovering over me.

“You are pushing me to change, Niall. It comes with benefits such as having a nice and normal relationship with my brother and feeling good with myself, but you are the sole reason I want to change” he says with a dead serious face, his eyes burning into mine as I find him two inches away from me. My breath instantly hitches at what he says, and I can’t help to notice how he breaks eye contact for a second as he lowers his eyes to my lips, involuntarily making me do the same thing for a second. “Now _you_ look at me in the eye and tell me you have no feelings for me” he challenges in a whisper, his breath hitting my skin, making my head fill with flashbacks. I shut my eyes tight before turning my face away from him, staring at the short inside wall of the van with furrowed brows, not uttering a word as I clench my jaw tight. “Okay, then” is the only thing he says after some seconds, going back to his previous place next to me.

**_~~_ **

“Drive me back”

“What?”

“I want to go back to the city; I haven’t eaten since yesterday because of you”

“We could grab something to eat in that town not too far from here” he suggests as he plays with some grass by the side of the road.

“Why on earth would I do that? It’s like an hour from here” I groan from where I lay on the grass with my feet up against the van.

“Because we still have stuff to sort out and you still won’t give me a chance to show you I care about you”

“You’re really annoying”

He simply chuckles before I see him standing against my head, looking down at me.

“Will you get up or should I help you?”

I don’t answer, I just groan and stand up and get into the passenger seat with crossed arms. He doesn’t say anything either and I don’t know if it’s better that way. He presses some buttons of the radio after starting the engine and ends up choosing a station with some annoying pop song from these days.

**_~~_ **

“Room for two”

“Wait, what? I’m not sharing a room with you” I snap, earning a look from the lady attending us behind the large desk.

“Niall, it’ll be cheaper to use one room instead of two, don’t you think?”

“No”

“Be thankful I’m paying for it-”

“Oh sorry for not bringing any damn money, I didn’t know I would end up at a freaking motel with you” I spit out, trying not to be loud.

 _Trying_.

“C’mon Horan, are you really going to make a scene now?” he asks rhetorically I’m guessing, giving me a death stare.

“I’m not sharing a bed with you” I snap once more, not daring to look at Edward.

He sighs, rubs his face and presses his palms onto the desk. “With two beds, preferably” he offers a fake smile.

The lady ignores our little argument and begins to go through what I assume is a list of vacant rooms.

“I’m sorry, there are only two bedrooms left, one with a single bed and the other with a double bed” the brunette lady says with a furtive frown, giving me a sympathetic look.

“It’s your choice” Ed says.

“Will you agree to sleep on the floor?” I roll my eyes.

“Nope” he smiles wide, but not showing his teeth.

“I hate you”

“Double bed will be” he smiles at the lady who nods and hands him the key after scribbling something down.

“Have a nice day” she smiles politely and off we go.

We stay silent all the way up the stairs and to the room, which is right in the middle of a narrow hallway. Edward struggles with the key but we get inside soon enough, seeing a modest double bed in the middle of the room, a window on top with some plane curtains, a mini fridge, a chair and a door which I assume leads to a bathroom.

“I think it’s cozy” Ed sighs with a smile.

“Shut up, it’s a stupid motel room” I frown at the pale blue, lilac-ish walls and white ceiling.

“Would you rather sleep in the van?”

“I would rather sleep in my own fucking bed” I growl as I throw my bag onto the bed. “This is my side, don’t you dare touching it”

“Niall, if you’re going to be a pain in the ass-”

“What did you just call me?!” I gasp with wide eyes, turning around to face him from where I sit on my side of the bed.

“C’mon, you’ve been treating me like shit since you walked up to me yesterday at school!”

“Oh I’m sorry, I forgot you’re the only one who can treat people like shit!” I mock, my anger getting the best of me.

“I’m sorry! I’ve told you a hundred times how sorry I am! I took you out of the city for God’s sake! We’re in a bloody motel because the only thing I want to do in life right now is be with you and you won’t fucking give me a chance!” he shouts, kneeling on his side of the bed, way too close to me anyways.

“I trusted you once, I trusted you enough to let you take advantage of me-”

“You took advantage of me too, remember Horan?”

I stare at him with the biggest frown, “What the fuck are you talking about?!”

“You told me you weren’t into boys, that I was just an experiment! And when you dumped me you said I was the worst experiment ever, that I was the worst human being on Earth, and that you would kill me if it was legal! You were just using me to define your sexuality! Who knows, maybe you even just wanted to ‘try it’ with a guy, and why not take advantage of having a bi slut around?!” he shouts at the top of his lungs, the veins on his forehead and neck popping out as his cheeks turn bright pink.

“Why do you even care?! You don’t date, you fuck! That’s your freaking motto!”

“I tried to date you! I was falling for you, you idiot!” He screams, banging his fist against the mattress.

“ _I_ fucking fell for you! But could I have you? _Nooooo!”_

“I was your fucking boyfriend! You had me at your feet!”

“AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE FUCKING WORLD, EDWARD! YOU WANTED A GODDAMN OPEN RELATIONSHIP!”

“I WAS AN ASSHOLE BACK THEN!”

“SO YOU JUST CHANGED ONE DAY TO ANTOHER?! YEAH FUCKING RIGHT!”

“I’VE ONLY GOTTEN WORSE AFTER YOU BROKE MY HEART!”

“YOU WERE ALWAYS CHEATING ON ME! _YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HEART!_ ” I snarl at him, gripping the bedding beneath us tightly.

“WELL I’M FUCKING SORRY, AGAIN!”

“I DON’T CARE!” I shout in his face. Literally, in his face. How did he even get that close? His dark eyes stare down from mine, and instantly back up before licking his lips. I feel his heavy breathing just as much as he feels mine and I think I’m gonna pass out because I’m feeling like a fucking thirteen year old girl noticing all this. “I don’t- I don’t care” I say, almost whisper, against his lips.

He simply stares when I look down, and brings a hand to my jaw which only makes me stare back up. I find him staring at my lips, then up to my eyes and so on as he slowly leans in. Somehow my brain seems to work when I most need it to, and I end up turning my face away from him, avoiding any type of contact as I fold into a ball and bury my face in the pillow.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“I don’t care” I mumble into the pillow, getting as small as possible.

**_~~_ **

“Morning sunshine”

“fuck off, Styles” I mumble against my pillow, hiding my face from the light coming through that stupid gigantic window.

“I brought you some breakfast” he says in a sweet voice.

“OH MY GOD YOU BROUGHT ME FOOD?! WHAT WAS I THINKING?! LET’S GET MARRIED TODAY!” I jump with fake excitement before trying to go back to sleep.

“It’s been three days, Niall. I can’t stand it anymore” I feel the mattress compress beside me after he says that.

“You’re the one who doesn’t want to go back, knowing we’ll never work out” I mumble against the surprisingly fluffy pillow.

“I know that if you leave the past in the past and give me a chance-”

“shut up Styles, I’m trying to sleep here”

“What if I take you out for dinner?” he asks with a cheery voice pressing his palm lightly onto my bicep.

“What for? To let people know that we can’t stand each other?”

“I can stand you”

“I can’t stand you”

“The more you resist it, the more we’ll stay here” he singsongs, getting closer to me.

“Listen, I’ve said it a billion times already; I won’t forgive you, and there’s no way of changing how I feel towards you, clear?” I state from where I lay, not wanting to face him knowing he’s so close to me.

“Crystal clear” he whispers against my ear, and I swear I can feel his lips grazing it.

“Good, now fuck off because I want to sleep”

“I’ll go for a walk, maybe buy something”

“Whatever, just leave the food here” I groan.

I open my eye to peek, seeing him grinning down at the floor before shaking his head and closing the door behind him.

**_~~_ **

It’s at some point in the night that I wake up with a hot body pressed to my clothed back and a strong arm wrapped around my middle.

“If you don’t fucking move in five seconds I’m making you sleep in the bathroom” I say through gritted teeth, earning a groan from Styles before he lets go off me.

Damn, it’s the fourth time he’s done that since we got here.

**_~~_ **

_“Why the Hell have you been ignoring us all these days!?”_

“I’m really sorry Vicky, I just- I don’t feel like talking to anybody to be quite honest”

It was high time I communicated with any of the guys, and Vicky is the only one who wouldn’t shout at me. I was so wrong.

 _“You could have at least texted us saying you were fine! We were so worried about you! And Harry is worried about Edward… we all miss you, why can’t you come back?”_ she asks a little softer now.

“It’s not that easy… the guys wouldn’t help and I don’t have enough patience to stand their yelling now with all this Edward drama going on. Tell them I’m fine, that I miss them too but please ask them not to call or text me because I don’t want to discuss any of this, yeah? Edward is fine as well, you have nothing to worry about” I reassure her before Ed suddenly sits in front of me on the table. We’re at a small café because the motel’s food is disgusting, and there’s Wi-Fi here. The twin places the two coffee mugs on the table and gestures to my phone as if asking who is it. “I gotta go Vicky, thanks for caring”

_“When will you come back?”_

“I don’t know, but I’m hoping as soon as possible” I sigh and she sends me an apologetic look.

 _“Take care Nialler, love you”_ she says and signs off with a peace sign.

“Love you too” I mumble quickly before she goes offline.

“You love Vicky?”

“She’s my friend” I mutter before pocketing my phone and taking the mug in my hands.

“I thought you went out?” he asks, sipping from his steamy mug.

“She wanted to go out with me, and I thought why not?” I shrug, not knowing why I’m even telling him this.

“Was it for pity?”

“No, I was just giving her a chance” I snap, focusing on my coffee.

“Why can she have a chance and I can’t?” he asks bluntly.

“Because you’re an ass” I sip calmly from my mug, not looking at him.

“But I-” he cuts himself off by covering his mouth, holding in a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” I glare.

“N-Nothing, you just… you had crossed eyes whilst you were drinking your coffee” he says, letting out a small laugh. I squint my eyes at him, frowning before he speaks again. “It was just funny,” he shrugs, still with a wide smile on his face, “you went all _wooo_ ” he mocks whilst going crossed eyed as he mimicked sipping from his mug and laughing.

A little giggle escapes my throat, because he looks ridiculous and I’m a little weak for ridiculousness.

**_~~_ **

“Let’s go back to the road, I hate this motel”

“Thanks Jesus, God is real!” I shout in exasperation, no longer paying attention to the game I was previously playing on my phone.

“I did say _road_ though, I’m not taking you back to the city yet”

“Anything is better than this, Ed” I say as I pack some clothes that I left around the room.

“You called me Ed” he smirks.

“Shut up before I regret it”

Just like that we check out, and I sigh in relief because I won’t be having to deal with seeing him get changed in the room, with sleeping next to him, with finding him staring at me with fond eyes on the bed, with feeling his warmth late at night because I can’t sleep and he’s snoring beside me.

No more shirtless Styles on the same bed, yay for me… right?

We make our way to the van and off we go with no direction through the road. He said he wouldn’t take me back to the city, and so he’s driving away from it. I don’t complain, only because the view is beautiful and I’m weak.

We finally decide to stop at two in the morning, three hours after we hit the road. The drive was more peaceful than I would have imagined, making jokes and singing along the catchy songs, and it’s only because he’s breaking my walls. I can’t be strong for much longer, and all the repressed feelings for him are skin deep. I might be letting him break my walls, because it’s been four days of constant Edward Styles saying sorry and showing me how he has changed and I’ve seen what I thought impossible; manners, sweetness, regret and sadness. I’ve seen him so vulnerable but angry at the same time the past few days, and it can’t all just be an act. He’s stopped fooling around with Harry for like two months now and Louis is positive that he wants to have a chance with me.

“What if we sleep outside tonight?”

“Are you crazy!? What if snakes are lurking? Or bears? OH MY GOD WOLVES!” I begin to panic just thinking about it.

“Niall, nothing will happen” he laughs. “C’mon, let’s get the duvet, because that grass is calling me” he says in a joke-ish voice before climbing out of the gray van.

I shake my head and get out, feeling the impact of the slightly cold breeze contrasting the warmth of the van. I follow Ed and help him lay the kind of cushioned duvet not too far from the vehicle, just some feet away from it. Of course I’m the first to jump onto the light blue thing, sprawled on top of it like a happy cat.

“This is life” I sigh when I roll to lie on my back.

“It is actually really nice” he admits as he sits down to flop on his back like a beast. “Really nice” he chuckles.

We stay silent for a couple of minutes, just staring up at the dark sky lit up by the shockingly bright stars.

“I’m sorry” I mumble.

“What for?” he mumbles back.

“Being an utter asshole these past few days… I know you are trying to show me how much you’ve changed and all but-”

“I understand that it’s hard for you to see that I’m really putting an effort to this. I was your first relationship with a boy and I blew it because I wanted to keep fooling around with other people and that’s beyond wrong and I know it. If it was hard for me to get over the break up I can only imagine how hard it was for you, well I never really got over it, but I guess you can say I could mask it very well” he shrugs, leaning on his forearm to face me.

“You weren’t just my first relationship with a guy, Edward. Fuck, you were my first real love” I mutter, and I see how his eyes widen for a second before blinking. “And it’s stupid, I know. We’d only been fooling around for a bit more than a month, but I always had my eyes on you… You know you’re the reason why I think I’m into guys, I mean, I’m not… I’m just into you” I end up whispering, looking at him straight in the eye.

“I didn’t know, Niall. I thought you were just using me. Like, I was the one who started talking and flirting. I made the first move… how was I supposed to know that you noticed me before I noticed you?”

“C’mon, everyone could see I was head over heels for you” I snort a bitter laugh.

“I couldn’t”

“Are you serious? You really didn’t know?” I ask with genuine surprise.

He shakes his head slowly, letting it hang for a moment. “I fell for you, Horan. No one ever made me feel like you do, not even the prettiest girl. You can ask Zayn if you don’t believe me, I trust him with everything that happens in my life. He knows me well enough, and he’s the only one that knows that I was stupid enough to let my walls crumble because of you”

“That’s so cliché” I smirk, not feeling manly at all.

“It’s the truth” he smiles wide. “After you left me and told me all those painful stuff I just thought that I could carry on living my normal day to day, but you were always there. If a girl blushed when I flirted with her I would remember your flushed cheeks. If a lad wasn’t sure about getting in my bed I would always remember that first talk about it with you. I would always compare people to you, and feel disgusted with myself when the only way I could cum when I was with someone was thinking of you. Every single day, I swear to God that I never got over you Horan, and I hated myself for that because I knew that I would never get to be with you again” he says dead serious, a frown pronounced in his face and his eyes glimmering.

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in before being brave enough to speak. “You’re not lying to me?”

“Why would I lie at this point?” he shakes his head. “The question here is if you are still fallen for me, because damn I sure am” he utters, biting his lip.

I get lost in my own thoughts, only coming to my senses with the sounds off crickets near us and the warmth of his body hovering over mine.

“I love you, Edward” I mutter against all reason.

“Then give me a chance” he mutters back, leaning in but stopping to stare into my eyes.

It’s only there, when I see his greenish-bluish eyes that I lose it, nodding my head hesitantly and finally, _finally_ , feeling the small pressure of his lips against mine after so many months of pinning. It’s simple and sweet, like every first kiss should be, only that this wasn’t our first kiss.

“Thank you” he smiles before kissing me again, moving his lips against mine and resting his free hand next to my head for balance.

We both opt for deepening the kiss, darting our tongues out practically with a second of difference, both smiling at the little coincidence. I cup his jaw with both my hands, soon tangling my fingers through his curls and I have to make an effort not to make any embarrassing sounds because _damn I’ve missed doing that_.

He begins to move after some moments of snogging, straddling my lap out of the blue and cupping my jaw with both hands. “Thank you, thank you, thank you” he utters against my lips, suddenly tilting my head to expose my neck. He begins to pepper it with wet kisses, going up and down from my jaw to my collarbones.  I don’t say anything, too caught up in the heat of the moment to react. I instead begin to move my hands down his chest and towards his torso only to embrace his middle and push him down against me. He instantly locks our lips once more, kissing me hard before our tongues take over again.  I feel his groin pressing against mine, and I can’t help but instinctively push mine up. He instantly stops moving, separating his mouth from mine to stare into my eyes with a small frown. “I don’t want to push you to anything, and no, I’m not kidding. You said I always took advantage of you and I want to change that too” he says, his breathing a little uneven.

“If we don’t do it now, we will never do so shut up and c’mere” I say after some seconds of pure amazement at his words.

He smiles at that, letting me join our lips once again by pulling him down by the neck. We smile through the kiss, our hands moving nonstop until he reaches for the hem of my shirt, to which I just nod before helping him get it off.

He stares down at me for a second, his big eyes scanning my pale torso for a moment before he presses a hand to my stomach, feeling warm against the cold breeze. He sighs at the touch whilst my breath hitches. He takes his own shirt off, throwing it somewhere on the grass along with mine, not giving me enough time to admire his body shamelessly for the first time in months as he crushes his body against me.

It doesn’t take long for our hips to begin moving against one another, causing us both to leave involuntary breathes out into the other’s mouth. Edward soon begins to leave a trail of wet kisses down my jaw, my neck and all the way down to my abdomen, but not without giving some attention to my nipples in the process.

“May I?” he asks with his face a bare inch away from my crotch.

I nod my head hesitantly and he smirks before undoing my jeans and pulling them down to my ankles. He undoes my laces and takes off my white Converse in order to take my jeans off. I wiggle out of them before he’s back face level with my growing length. He gives me a look and I nod once again, feeling his fingers curling around the waistband and pulling my boxers down quickly. He crawls back and starts to kiss my inner thighs, caressing them with his big and warm hands before taking my shaft in one of them and bringing his lips to the very tip. He connects his gaze with mine as he takes the head into his mouth, licking the slit and sucking on it for a moment.

I’ve waited long for this, to feel him again and even if I regret this later on, I know that part of me will be thankful.

I bring a hand to his curs, petting them as he begins to bob his head taking more and more into his mouth.

“I’m gonna cum if you keep going, Ed” I say through little puffs of air, deciding to rest on my elbows to take a proper look.

He gives it one last hard suck and lets go only to rub my dick along his cheek. He’s always done that after giving me a blowjob and I’ll always love it.

“I didn’t bring any condoms” he says after wiping his mouth with his thumb.

“Will that stop you from fucking me?” I smirk, and feel dirty because _Niall oh my God you did not_.

“I thought you were gonna fuck me?” he furrows his brows. “I don’t know, I just- I thought you were feeling a little more dominant than me tonight” he shrugs, his cheeks going red as he sits on top of my thighs.

I sit straight and bring my hands to his neck to pull him into a kiss. “I’ve waited long enough for you to fuck me, Styles” I whisper against his hot lips, earning a small growl and a bite on my lower lip.

He lies me down again tells me to turn around, and I know I have to raise my bum when he slaps it gently twice. I do so feeling a bit embarrassed but gripping the duvet beneath me tightly when I feel his tongue on my hole. He laps at it slowly, as if savouring the flesh as he rubs his palms gently on my cheeks, spreading them furtively. I try to hold in the few gasps that want to escape my mouth, but I lose it when he introduces a finger inside of me.

“Fuck” I simply mutter.

“Has it been long since you’ve had a finger inside of you, hmm?” he says, his voice low as he keeps kissing my cheeks and suddenly lapping around his finger.

“Shut up” I groan, trying my best not to make it more difficult and get over and done with with the fingering.

He keeps adding fingers, being slow but having a rhythm built up nevertheless. When I thought I wouldn’t take it any longer he takes his three fingers out and grabs my hips to roll me around.

He stands up to undo his jeans and take his boxers and shoes off, discarding them somewhere on the grass, revealing his throbbing dick stiff and leaking.

I growl low in my throat at the view of him giving a few jerks to it, getting to his knees and positioning himself between my legs.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you”

“You never cared” I snap before mentally slapping myself. Way to go, Horan.

“I always did” he smiles down for a second and I can’t help but blush, having one of those stupid romantic high school teenager moments.

I spread my legs a bit more and he leans forward to hover over me, kissing me deeply as he starts to fill me slowly. I frown and whine a bit, because it’s been a while; I haven’t been with any other guy, and I wasn’t brave enough to finger myself.

“Fuck, Ed…” I breathe into his mouth, holding onto his back as if my life depended on it just as he starts pounding slowly into me.

“I’ve missed you so much, Nialler” he mumbles against my lips, biting my lips and sucking on it as my eyes go a bit wide at the use of my nickname.

He builds up a steady pace, nuzzling his face in my neck and making me dig my nails into his skin. It’s only a minute or two later that he finds my beautiful sweet spot and thanks Jesus and Virgin Mary because I was _longing for this_.

“Fuck, Edward, right fucking there!” I gasp, hearing him chuckle for a second before he pounds relentlessly in this new angle.

More gasps and whimpers escape my mouth, my lips not failing from forming his name when he tells me he’s close.

“I’m gonna cum, Niall, should I- I pull out?” he asks between thrusts, only going faster and harder.

“N-no, fucking Hell don’t you dare” I gasp, lolling my head back, suddenly feeling his lips latching on it.

It doesn’t take long after he connects our lips for us to cum, both practically screaming each other’s names as we ride off our highs. He pulls out after some seconds, leaving me feeling bittersweet about the loss of his length inside because now I’m filled with warm cum.

“Thank you” he breathes out once he flops beside me, lacing our fingers.

“Thank you” I repeat, turning to face him with a small smile.

He returns it and pecks my lips before he dozes off. I, on the other hand, take my time to fall asleep; I just had sex with my archenemy, with the one who my made my life a living Hell, with Edward Styles.

Why, damn it!

**_~~_ **

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

I stare with wide eyes at a pretty flushed Niall, taking in all the information he just spilled out before coming to my senses.

“I don’t understand, you even shagged! Why aren’t you together if you forgave him?” I ask, trying to make sense of this all.

He sighs exasperatedly for the hundredth time today. “Because two days later I flipped and thought that it was wrong and that he was just the same asshole and all the anger came back because I felt so stupid and weak for forgiving him just like that.  Told him that if he didn’t drive me back here that I’d walk here, and he yelled that I gave him a second chance and a lot more stuff but he shut up when I said that not everybody deserved one and that he probably is one of those because _people don’t just change, Louis_ ” he says with teary eyes and breaking voice. “So he just did, he drove me back and here I am, a wrecked mess because of him again” he cries.

I instantly wrap my arms around him, forgetting my sixth cupcake of the day and hugging him tightly.

“We’ll work it out, yeah? I’m sure he really wants to be with you after all you told me” I rub my thumbs against the fabric of his shirt as he clings to me.

“I hate this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? Was it good or was it bad? I want honest opinions here because it's my first time writing this about this ship so please tell me!
> 
> Thanks a lot for sticking up to my horrible update schedules! You are all allowed to hate me, I understand *I would hate me too tbh* <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly (mainly) Larry, just to make things clear :)
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
